Inuyasha's Storybook Theatre
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: [ON HLD] This is a story full of different classic fairytales altered to fit the Inuyasha cast. From Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs to Robin Hood. This sure to make you appreciate the new classics.
1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

Hello Simply Hopeless here and have I got a story for you. I was looking through some of the Inuyasha stories on this website and I bumped into some that were fairytales. So I thought to myself, 'Hey I could do that.' So I am. Of course yours truly will make alterations to the storybook classics to fit the Inuyasha cast. Which by the way, I forgot to mention are not own by me, neither are all the original storybook tales like 'Cinderella.' But that doesn't mean I can't have fun writing about them and it doesn't mean you can't have fun reading them. So please do and remember to review!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inuyasha's Storybook Theatre  
  
"I sense a jewel shard. One, no two, no three," said Kagome as she rode on Inuyasha's back. "Where Kagome?" said Inuyasha without slowing down. To your right Inuyasha," said Kagome as she pointed to a clearing through the trees of the forest.  
  
"I sense a great energy Inuyasha. It makes my hair stand on end. We better be careful," said Miroku from behind them. He was riding on the back of Kiylala with Sango and Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha stopped to see where the monster would be. He was expecting something big and ugly but not what he found. "Are you sure that there was a great energy coming from here," said Inuyasha in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, why?" said Miroku as he looked curiously at Inuyasha. "Then explain her," said Inuyasha pointing at a little girl playing with her dolls on a big rock. "I don't know what this means but I know I sense a great energy from her. You can go over there if you like but I'm not going near her," said Miroku shaking his head 'no.'  
  
"I'm sorry that you are afraid of a little girl monk but I'm not," he said then looked at Kagome by his side, "Does the girl have the three jewel shards?" "Yes Inuyasha but maybe you should listen to Miroku. I have a bad feeling about this," said Kagome looking at Inuyasha with a worried face.  
  
"You guys are just paranoid. I'll go get them since you're too scared to do it," said Inuyasha as he walked confidently off to the girl. The other's moved a little closer to the clearing to hear and see what would happen between Inuyasha and the strange girl.  
  
"Hey girl give me your jewel shards and I'll be on my way," said Inuyasha a little rudely. He was definitely nervous. Miroku and Kagome's warnings about her plus the hair standing up on his neck told him that he should get the jewel shards and leave as quickly as possible.  
  
The girl lifted her head and she stared at him with huge blue eyes. Inuyasha felt that if he stared to long then he would slip into those sapphire pools and never escape. "Why?" said the girl in a small voice, she cocked her head to the side questioningly, her black hair falling like a curtain to the side.  
  
"Cause I need them and you don't so can you give them to me," said Inuyasha through gritted teeth. He was reluctant to look into her eyes. "I'll give them to you if you'll play with me," said the girl and held up a dolly to him.  
  
"I don't have time for this girl!" said Inuyasha losing his temper and slapped the doll out of her hand." You shouldn't have done that," said the strange girl with amusement in her voice, her lips were curled slightly upward.  
  
"You will play with me Inuyasha!" said the girl as she focused her blue eyes on him and frowned. "I won't. I'll just take the jewel shards and go. I don't have time to play dollies," said Inuyasha crossing his arms and scowling.  
  
"Then I'll tell you a story," said the girl smiling at the new idea. "I don't have time," said Inuyasha beyond annoyed. "Once upon a time there was a little hanyou who didn't want to play with a lonely little girl. So to punish the naughty youkai she sent him and his friends into another dimension in the little girl's book where they would relive different fairytales till the girl had come to the end of the book. And when she was finally amused she shall give the arrogant hanyou his three stupid shards," said the little girl calmly as she pulled out her book."  
  
It was a plain little book full of blank pages. Before she opened it she stared into the horrified face of Inuyasha and opened the book with the blank pages facing them. Before the gang could do anything they were whisked inside the book. Others of the Inuyasha cast was sucked in too before the book was closed.  
  
"Since you won't tell me a story then you'll become my story," said the girl smiling satisfied at the book that now was full of different tales. "Look dolly, I'm gonna' read to you. And what luck, the first story is Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs," said the little girl as she snuggled up to her dolls.  
  
As she said the title the magical book formed a sort of window where the girl could see the story-taking place. She clapped in delight as she saw the narrator (me) bow herself to the little girl before she started the story.  
  
Story One: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs  
  
Cast  
  
Snow White- Kikyou Wicked Queen - Kagome The Prince- Inuyasha The Mirror- Kanna (Duh, the parts just made for her) The Seven Dwarfs:  
Happy- Sesshomaru (Like you ever really even see him crack a smile)  
Sleepy- Shippo  
Dopey- Jaken  
Grumpy- Kagura  
Doc- Sango  
Bashful- Miroku (Yeah right, like that Monk is ever bashful)  
Sneezy- Sota Hunter- Kohaku Old Queen- Kagome's mother Narrator- Me (yeah!!!)  
  
Narrator: Once upon a time there was a King and Queen who had badly wanted a daughter. When they had finally found out that the Queen was pregnant they were ecstatic.  
  
Queen: I hope that I have a girl and what a beautiful girl I know she will be. Her lips will be as red and crimson as the blood that flows through her veins. Her skin as white as the first snow and her hair as black as the darkest of night. She shall be my little girl and I shall love her always.  
  
Narrator: When the baby was born the Queen was so overjoyed that it was a girl that she had dreamed of.  
  
Queen: I do not feel so well after the delivery but that is okay. I have my daughter and I shall call her Snow White.  
  
Narrator: The queen lay down and rocked the baby to sleep as she sung her a lullaby. And when the Queen closed her eyes to sleep, she would never be able to open them again because she had died in her sleep.  
  
The King and the kingdom were devastated at the lost of their dear Queen but they welcome the new princess with open arms. And in time the King fell in love with a beautiful girl and married her. He figured that she would love and care for his daughter as if she were her own. But this was not so.  
  
Wicked Queen: (whining) There is no way I'm playing the part as the evil stepmother! Why can't it be Kikyou and I can be Snow White. She already has a grudge on me anyway and besides I'm just as nice as Snow White is.  
  
Snow White: Whatever Kagome! (Kikyou rolled her eyes before she return to her task of scrubbing the flagstones.)  
  
Narrator: Deal with it! Think of it as a challenge. Now back to what I was saying. The wicked Queen did not like Snow White at all.  
  
Wicked Queen: Got that right!  
  
Narrator: (sweat dropping) Well anyway like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted! (Glares at Kagome)  
  
Wicked Queen: (rolls eyes and turns back to the narrator) I should have been Snow White.  
  
Narrator: The Wicked Queen was very vain and would always look into her mirror to ask the same question.  
  
(Shows Kagome standing reluctantly by the mirror. Her arms crossed and a scowl on her face at not being Snow White. She wore a dark purple kimono with silver dragons twining around her body. Her hair was pinned in a bun with two silver dragon barrettes in the front sides.)  
  
Wicked Queen: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Am I still the prettiest of them all.  
  
The Mirror: For now you are. But watch out oh Queen. Before dear Snow White steals the scene. (Said Kanna quietly to Kagome. She seemed to look through Kagome as she held up her mirror in her little hands.)  
  
Wicked Queen: I knew that Snow White was going to be trouble ever since I saw her. But as long as the mirror says I'm the prettiest I'm cool. But I swear if the mirror says otherwise then that girl will die.  
  
(Kagome said and smiled evilly to herself, a glint of mischief in her eyes. She chuckled to herself and looked out her window to watch Kikyou in an old patched up kimono, scrub at the stone courtyard floor.)  
  
Narrator: Kagome's really scaring me now.  
  
Snow White: Ditto. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
IN THE COURTYARD, A WEEK LATER  
  
Snow White: Why'd that dumb copy of mine give me all the dirty work? (Mumbled Kikyou as she scrubbed the stone floor by the well.)  
  
Wicked Queen: I heard that Kikyou, I mean Snow White. Say something like that again and I'll have a guard throw you from the top of the tower and I can watch you break into a million pieces like the clay that you are. (Came Kagome's retort from her workshop window before returning to gaze at herself in the mirror.  
  
(Snow White stuck out her tongue at the window)  
  
Don't think I didn't see that! Keep on scrubbing or I'll find you something more undesirable to do!  
  
Snow White: (Sigh) I wish I could escape from this god-awful place. (She whispered so softly so that not even the queen could here. But someone else did. Someone with extraordinary hearing and cute dog-ears.)  
  
The Prince: Why don't ya just run away?  
  
Narrator: Snow White snapped her head up at the voice she heard.  
  
Snow White: Who are you? And what are you doing sitting on my walls?  
  
The Prince: Nothing really just bored. So what do you do for fun?  
  
Snow White: I don't have fun only chores since the wicked Queen became my stepmother.  
  
The Prince: Well then we'll have to make our own fun.  
  
Narrator: So they spent the day entertaining each other. And did so again the next day and the next day till they had gotten real close. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: But when that day arrived when the wicked Queen asked the mirror if she was the prettiest of all, she was not pleased of what she heard.  
  
The Mirror: You are as beautiful as a shining star. But alas dear Queen, Snow White out shines you by far.  
  
Wicked Queen: That's it Snow Whites gonna' have to kick the bucket. But how? (Said Kagome as she rubbed her hands together in thought.) Aha I've got it. I'll have the hunter take the girl to the forest and when she's busy picking flowers he'll stab her in the back.  
  
Oh hunter, please come here. Obey your Queen and listen to me. Take that twit Snow White to the forest and kill her. And to make sure you don't disappoint me bring me her heart in this. (Said Kagome as she handed Kohaku a black box.)  
  
The Hunter: As you wish my lady. (He bowed to Kagome before he looked at her with those same glazed brown eyes that he still wearing because of Naraku controlling him. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
THE NEXT DAY IN THE WOODS  
  
Snow White: I am so glad that that queen of yours let me have a day out of the palace. (Kikyou said as she wove a flower necklace)  
  
Narrator: The hunter stood there and watched the young woman weave her flowers and collect bunches of flowers for later. He reached behind his back and pulled out his ax-like weapon that he had attached to a chain. He walked slowly towards her turned back and was about to dive the cold metal in her back when...  
  
Snow White: You aren't going to kill me are you Kohaku? (Said Kikyou weaving her flowers like nothing out of the ordinary is happening.)  
  
The Hunter: How did you know I was? (His eyes were normal for like half a minute because of his confusion before they glazed over again.) Your back was turned to me; you couldn't have seen my weapon?  
  
Snow White: Well I know because the narrator keeps telling us what is going to happen next whenever we do something or we don't speak. (She turned to look at me, the narrator, and smiled.) Thank you narrator. (She said before throwing the flower chains in Kohaku's face in running.)  
  
Narrator: The little hunter glared at the narrator and I backed away a little, embarrassed that I blew his cover. He then looked away because his quarry was getting away and laid chase to the princess.  
  
Snow White: Good thing I have my miko powers even if I don't have my bow.  
  
Narrator: The princess turned around and began to send out her miko powers. The hunter of course dogged them with ease till he was shot in the shoulder with a blast. He then fell down wounded and Kikyou ran deeper intro the forest.  
  
She was then completely lost and lost all hope of finding a place to stay for the night when she found a little cottage. Not wasting any time she went into the house and ended up sleeping on seven beds.  
  
The hunter on the other hand not wanting to get in trouble had found a wild pig. Killed it and used it's heart as a substitute for the princess's before going back to the castle. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wicked Queen: Thank you Kahoku, you have done your job well.  
  
Narrator: The hunter bowed and left the queen alone with the heart inside the box. Kagome, who would rather not like to eat the heart, fed the heart instead to Ah-Un (Sorry if I didn't spell the name right) her pet two- headed dragon.  
  
Wicked Queen: And good ridden to bad rubbish. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dopey: I am not dopey!  
  
Sleepy: Yes you are. Now shut up so I can go to sleep.  
  
Sneezy: Why'd I have to be sneezy. (Achoo) My nose will turn as red as a cherry if I keep sneezing. (Achoo)  
  
Grumpy: Well at least I'm not Happy. So how does it feel to be the Happy dwarf Sesshomaru. (Kagura smiled at the frown Sesshomaru gave her of disapproval. She laughed behind her fan.)  
  
Happy: I swear if I here anyone else call me that dumb name again I'll tear out his throat without a single thought. Whoever's bright idea was it to make me happy. (Grumbled Sesshomaru.) I haven't smiled in such a long time I don't think I remember how to anymore.  
  
Doc: It couldn't be that hard Happ... I mean Sesshomaru. (Sesshomaru gave her his disapproving look.) Then again, it is terrible. We know goodness well that Miroku is anything but bashful. (Sango looked at the monk in question who was getting close to Kagura so he could grope her.)  
  
Bashful: That hurts so deeply Sango. I can be embarrassed sometimes.  
  
Doc: We've never seen it.  
  
Narrator: Then they heard the creak of the boards upstairs.  
  
Sneezy: Someone's in are bedroom. (Achoo)  
  
Bashful: I hope it's a young woman up there. (And with that Miroku rushed up the stairs followed by a mad Sango and the rest.)  
  
Narrator: They found the sleeping form of Kikyou sleeping across all there beds.  
  
Sleepy: Where am I'm gonna sleep at! (Cried out the sleepy kitsune)  
  
Grumpy: You sleep everywhere and anywhere pipsqueak  
  
Sleepy: I resent that. (Then he fell asleep right there on the floor.)  
  
Narrator: Kikyou woke up and saw the seven little dwarfs.  
  
Snow White: I'm sorry for coming into your house uninvited but I was sleepy and in need of a rest. Please forgive me but could I stay here I have nowhere else to go.  
  
Bashful: Of course fair damsel. You can sleep in my bed if you wish.  
  
Snow White: But where would you sleep?  
  
Bashful: With you of course. (He said sincerely and took her hands in his.)  
  
Doc: ('Whack,' went her boomerang against the monk's head) Ignore the lecher. But of course you can stay.  
  
Happy: Only don't call me Happy if you value your life and you'll have to clean and cook for us.  
  
Narrator: The other dwarfs nodded and they were introduced and that was how Kikyou came to live with the seven dwarfs. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Snow White: Who is the fairest of them all Mirror.  
  
Mirror: I'm sorry to burst your bubble Queen. But Kikyo is still the prettiest to be seen. In a cottage she lives with seven so-called dwarfs. But her beauty there still soars. That hunter of yours gave you a pig's heart. So I'll guess you'll punish him for a start. (Was Kanna's calm response.)  
  
Wicked Queen: I'll do just that. I'll deal with that hunter first then that wretched girl Kikyou.  
  
Hunter come in here!  
  
Narrator: The hunter walked in and looked nervously at the queen though otherwise he was calm.  
  
Wicked Queen: I told you what would happen if you disobeyed and you still did so I'll just have to punish you.  
  
Narrator: Kohaku crumbled to the floor as Kagome gave Kohaku back his memory of how he killed his fellow demon exterminators and his father. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: Snow White was busy tidying up the little cottage when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Snow White: Who could be knocking at the door for me in a forest like this? (Said Kikyou to herself before wearily looking out the window to see who it is. She saw a little peddler girl. She opened the door and looked suspiciously at her.)  
  
Peddler Girl: Rin sells combs, yes. Pretty lady buys one to decorate her pretty black hair. (Said the little girl cheerfully and handed Kikyou a red comb that had little flowers cut out of the middle.)  
  
Snow White: What's the catch? (Said the girl suspiciously. She eyed the comb wearily before taking it.)  
  
Peddler Girl: There's no catch. Rin a good girl. Give comb to pretty girl for shiny coin. Our family needs the money badly. (She said and smiled at Kikyou showing her a missing tooth. Kikyou eyed the ragged kimono the girl was wearing and saw that she indeed looked poor. Half her hair tied into a small ponytail to the side.)  
  
Snow White: Thank you. (Kikyou smiled at the girl and gave her a coin that she still had before she ran from the hunter. She then placed the comb into the side of her hair.) How do I look? (Was all she said before she fell down into a dark troubled sleep.)  
  
Peddler Girl: You look dead Snow White. (Rin said cocking her head and smiling before she transformed back into Kagome.) And now I am once again the fairest of them all. (She left the poor girl on the floor and returned happily to her castle.) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dopey: Why is that girl of ours laying in the doorway for? (Jaken said and pointed to the fallen girl with his staff.)  
  
Bashful: Idiot, something must have happen to her. (Miroku ran to her side and looked at her.)  
  
Narrator: Seeing that she couldn't respond, he decided to try to give her a little mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Notice the word try. (I said amused.)  
  
Doc: Lecher! (Bang went her boomerang against Miroku's head.)  
  
Grumpy eyed the pretty comb in Kikyou's hair and took it out.  
  
Grumpy: Dead girls really don't need pretty combs like this.  
  
Narrator: As soon as the poison comb was taken from Kikyou's hair she woke up and looked at the dwarfs confused.  
  
Snow White: I don't know what happened. There was a girl who gave me that comb that Grumpy was holding and as soon I put the comb it in my hair I lost consciousness.  
  
Narrator: Grumpy quickly dropped the poison comb not wanting to end up like Kikyou had been a couple of minutes ago.  
  
Doc: Just don't answer the door any more Snow White and this won't happen again. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: A few days later Snow White was baking some pies when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
Snow White: Who's calling this time! (Kikyou looked out the window and saw a pretty young lady that looked a little like one of Kagome's best friends from school. Kikyou opened the door a crack so that the girl could see her.)  
  
What do you want?  
  
Young lady: I'm selling corsets Miss? Would you like to try one on to see if you'd like to buy one? (She showed her the red corset that had golden tigers prowling around in gold stitches.)  
  
Narrator: For those who don't know what a corset is, it is an undergarment that is tightened with laces. It is worn to give shape and support to a woman's body.  
  
Snow White: It is pretty. (Hesitantly Kikyou nodded her head.)  
  
Narrator: The young lady smiled and wrapped the corset over and around her chest and back. She then pulled the laces that was behind her and tied them up.  
  
Snow White: To tight. Can't breath. Think I broke a rib.  
  
Young Lady: That's the problem with corsets, they don't actually give to much room to breath if tied rightly or none at all if your trying to kill someone. (The young lady smiled and left the suffocating Kikyou on the ground.) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Doc: I told the girl not to answer the door. But she must have rocks for brains she's so hardheaded.  
  
Narrator: Being the lecher that he was.  
  
Bashful: Hey! I resent that.  
  
Narrator: (Rolling my eyes at the monk's protest) Had noticed the corset when he was eyeing the fallen princess.  
  
Bashful: Here's the problem. She has this thing on. (Miroku promptly unlaced the corset and Snow White took in a shaky breath.)  
  
Snow White: Thank You Bashful. (Then.) Lecher! ('Smack' went her hand against his face when he tried to grope her.)  
  
Happy: Try not to die on us again. This is really getting tiring. (Said Sesshomaru dryly.) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: After hearing Kanna declare Kagome the second best to Kikyou she was ready to through the little girl's mirror out the window. But she instead came with an idea. She ordered a small boy to bring the best apples from the pantry and bring it to her in a basket.  
  
Wicked Queen: If this doesn't work than nothing will kill her. She's probably caught on by now that someone is trying to kill her so I'll just only coat one apple with poison and leave the rest alone so that if she asks me to try one then I'll be ready for her.  
  
Narrator: She then quickly grabbed the basket and left the castle on her horse. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: When a few days later she heard a knock at the door. Kikyou was ready to beat the seller over the head with the broom that she grabbed. She looked out the window to see an old woman with a basket of apples.  
  
Snow White: (Opening the door) What do you want old lady cause I'm not buying.  
  
Old Lady: Ye have no worries about that. I had picked some apples from my orchard and have more than I need since I live alone. Would you like some of these apples? (The old lady looked just like Keade and wore a worn out gray kimono.)  
  
Snow White: I don't know. The last two people who tried to give me something ended up almost killing me. You eat one first. ('If she croaks then the old woman had tried to kill me. And if she hesitates she was trying to kill me. But if she is fine and she doesn't choke then I'll be safe,' thought Kikyou to herself.)  
  
Old Lady: Of course sweets. I do feel a little hungry.  
  
Narrator: The old lady picked up an apple close to her and bit into it.  
  
Old Lady: This is delicious my child. Why not take a bite.  
  
Narrator: Seeing that the old lady was fine Kikyou took an apple that caught her eye. She couldn't resist the alluring apple on top and bit eagerly into it.  
  
Snow White: This is the best apple I ever tasted! (Kikyou said flushing with happiness. Then she turned a lovely shade of blue as she clutched her throat.) Why did you do this?  
  
Old Lady: Easy my dear. It's cause I hate you and wish you nothing but ill will.  
  
Narrator: The last sight Kikyou saw was of the old lady transforming into the wicked Queen Kagome before she fell down dead.  
  
Wicked Queen: And stay dead! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Happy: This is just great. We can't leave the twit alone without her dying on us (Was Sesshomaru's first response when he saw the dead miko princess on the floor.)  
  
Narrator: Dopey reached for an apple from the basket that the old lady had left and took a bite. But did he know that Kikyou had died from biting one of those apples.  
  
And upon hearing those words come from me, the narrator, Jaken turned a shade of green though you wouldn't notice it sense he was already green. He ran to the back yard and spit out the apple.  
  
Then Sleepy who was in Doc's arms, actually decided to wake up for a minute to make a comment.  
  
Sleepy: He really is dopey. (Then he fell back to sleep.)  
  
Sneezy: (Achoo) I don't like her but we should at least give her a nice funeral. We could even use that glass casket that Dopey was dumb enough to buy at a yard sale. (Achoo)  
  
Bashful: Bless you child. Sneezy is right though and besides if we put her on a funeral pyre and she turns up to be only in a deep sleep then I don't want her ghost to haunt us because of are mistake. Better to please the dead miko princess by giving her a funeral. Grumpy can you please bring out the casket and put her in it.  
  
Grumpy: Whatever  
  
Narrator: With a wave of Kagura's fan she brought the glass casket that was leaning by the shed to them with the wind carefully caring it. She then had the wind open the lid and she had the wind dropped the princess into the casket. Good thing there was a pillow, otherwise her head would have struck the glass bottom. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
The Prince: I wonder whatever happened to that Snow White girl. She was very pretty and I think I might fall for her. (He was sitting in a tree, his back against the trunk, the tree branch he was sitting on propped a bent leg and his other leg dangled over.  
  
Retainer: To bad she's said to be dead. What a way to go though. Died from eating an apple. (The flea was currently sitting on his master's bent knee.  
  
The Prince: Repeat that! (The prince grabbed the little flea and almost squeezed the life out of him.)  
  
Retainer: (Gasp) Didn't you know that my Lord. Her casket is in this very forest. Over there. (Said the flea gasping for breath and pointed in a direction in the woods.)  
  
Narrator: The prince threw the flea away and jumped down from the tree. When he got to the cottage to see if that flea was telling the truth he saw seven people playing cards on a glass casket. Well actually six since the small kitsune was fast asleep on the dead princess's pillow.  
  
The Prince: What the... Hey stop playing on her casket. That's no way to show respect for the dead.  
  
Narrator: The seven dwarfs gave the hanyou prince a glance before they continued to play.  
  
The Prince: So I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way. (He rolled up his sleeve and began to walk towards the seven dwarfs. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: The Wicked Queen had already seen what was happening in Kanna's mirror and wasted no time to stop the stupid hanyou prince. She did not want the Prince to ruin her plan so she quickly tried to stop him. (I look expectantly at Kagome, who had just arrived at the cottage, waiting to see what she'd do.)  
  
Wicked Queen: (Smiling Kagome said the one word that would help lover boy from getting to Kikyou to kiss her.) Sit!  
  
The Prince: (Inuyasha's face was kissing dirt.) Kagome! I have to kiss Snow White. (He said and got up to go to Snow White's glass casket.)  
  
Wicked Queen: Over my died body Inuyasha! Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, and Sit! (Yelled Kagome)  
  
Narrator: Everyone flinched as they watched as the poor Prince who tried to get to Kikyou was slammed into the ground with every blink of the eye. Sesshomaru on the other hand actually smiled in delight at his brother's pain.  
  
Wicked Queen: (Kagome had gotten herself a lawn chair. Don't ask me where from and was kicking back relaxed. She casually hit a button on her radio and the sound was of Kagome saying, you guessed it sit. Sesshomaru at this time was rolling in the grass laughing at this. The other six dwarfs backed wearily away from Sesshomaru's hysterical laughter.)  
  
Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, and Sit! Please turn tape over to continue.  
  
(Kagome was reaching casually to turn the cassette tape over when she saw a shadow blocking her light. She looked up and gasped.) Inuyasha.  
  
The Prince: You tried to kill me! (Said Inuyasha as his eyes were flashing from gold to red, to gold to red. He was leaning on two crutches.)  
  
Wicked Queen: But you were supposed to be in there. (Said Kagome weakly as she scrambled out of the lawn chair and was backing away from the angry hanyou. Kagome quickly peeked over at the hole that Inuyasha made and her eyes widened in surprise. The crater was as big as a football field.)  
  
('How'd he survived that?' was on everybody's mind right now. Even Inuyasha was asking himself the same question.)  
  
The Prince: You almost crippled me. I think I blacked out a couple of times. And I swear if you say that word one more time to me then I swear I won't be held responsible. (He growled out at Kagome. His demon marks starting to appear oh so clearly on his cheeks.)  
  
Wicked Queen: Okay Inuyasha. (She said weakly. 'Please don't let him kill me. I don't know what came over me. It was like that wicked Queen and my jealousy possessed me,' thought Kagome.)  
  
Narrator: The Prince hobbled towards Snow Whites casket using his crutches and gazed onto the lovely face of Snow White. (He gave a swift kick to the side of his brother when Sesshomaru couldn't stop laughing.)  
  
Wicked Queen: She isn't so lovely. (Mumbled Kagome to no one in particular.)  
  
Narrator: The prince bent down to kiss the sleeping girl. Now he's stop to glare at the Narrator. Hey prince what's your problem! Go in kiss her so we can finish this story already. (Said the Narrator annoyed at Inuyasha's glare.)  
  
The Prince: Stop broadcasting everything I do. (Said Inuyasha and flexed his clawed hands menacingly.)  
  
Narrator: Get over it dog boy. It's no picnic for me either but it's my job to do this to that girl sets us free. So stop your complaining and kiss the girl! (I said annoyed)  
  
The Prince: (rolling his eyes at me before he returned to the princess and kissed her.)  
  
Wicked Queen: I swear Inuyasha when we get out of this storybook you are so dead! (Fumed Kagome as she pouted at Inuyasha kissing Kikyou. She held the sleeping Shippo in her arms as he snoozed. He frowned at her yelling before snuggling close to her.)  
  
Snow White: Shut up! (She mouthed to Kagome over Inuyasha's shoulder as she hugged the surprised Inuyasha after she had woken up.  
  
Narrator: And so they all lived happily ever after.  
  
Wicked Queen: Yeah right!  
  
Narrator: Well some lived happily ever after. Well tune in next time so that we can do the next story called Inuyocchio. You're kidding right. I am not going to be killed by a hanyou puppet bent on becoming a full demon. (I mumbled and the others nodded in agreement. They backed away from Inuyasha and eyed him suspiciously)  
  
The Prince: You're the writer here so you shouldn't be complaining. (Said Inuyasha annoyed at how his friends had backed away from him.)  
  
Narrator: (Irritably) I didn't plan for this to happen, it just did. But I will not let a demoniac puppet try to kill me, I'll tell you that. I'll burn him up first. (I said crossing my arms.)  
  
The Prince: You wouldn't dare! (Said Inuyasha gulping)  
  
Narrator: Try me dog boy and see. I'm not in the mood today.  
  
(Inuyasha backed away and relented. I smiled widely at my victory and gave the strange little girl the V-sign.)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I like that story but I'm tired. Aren't you dolly? Let's go to sleep and I'll read the other story later," said the strange little girl. She jumped off the rock, clutching her book and dolls to her side and went into a thicket of bushes that had an old bed at the center. She climbed in and curled up sighing at the relief of falling to sleep.  
  
She clutched the little book in her hands with her dollies tucked close to her and that's where I'll end for today. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Next story is called 'Inuyocchio.' Inuyasha plays the lovable puppet that wanted to be a real boy, Pinocchio. But know it's a little hanyou who wishes to be a full demon. I feel sorry for the people who are around when his wish is granted. Oh well. Review me now and then I'll type up the new story. Remember to review and 'Ta, ta for now.' 


	2. Inuyocchio

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I'm glad you like my story. So I heard that you are wondering who that strange girl is. Well you'll have to wonder a little more but I'll try to give you clues along the way and you'll find out who she is at the end of this story when our Inuyasha cast comes out of the book. I deeply apologize for taking so long to update this story. I had lost my old fairy tale book that I refer to because my mother tried to give it away and there where other stories I was writing and I know I'm making excuses but it's true. So please enjoy and remember to review! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inuyasha's Storybook Theatre  
  
"Story time dolly," said the girl as she danced around excitedly with her doll. A big smile lit up her face and eyes as she thought of the idea of listening to another story. She scrambled up to her favorite rock were all her dolls laid and brought out the magic book that the Inuyasha cast and apparently me, was trapped in.  
  
She opened it up and it magically flew to the next story. I peered at the strange girl through the window the book created. I smiled at the girl and rubbed my hands together eagerly.  
  
"Though I dislike the idea of Inuyasha killing me in the others. I know I am duty bound to tell this story as the narrator. So let us begin," I said and the story started.  
  
Story Two: Inuyocchio  
  
Cast  
  
Geppetto- Miroku Inuyocchio- Inuyasha Blue Fairy- Kagome Con man- Sesshomaru (Grrrrr!) Jiminy Cricket- Moyuga Grumbolo, the puppeteer- Naraku Teacher- Sango Kid #1- Shippo Kid#2- Kohaku Kid#3- Sota Kid#4- Rin Killer Whale- Himself (Of Course) Narrator- Me (As always)  
  
Narrator: Once upon a time there lived a kindly old...  
  
Geppetto: Uhmm.  
  
Narrator: Uh. I mean young bachelor. (I rolled my eyes.)  
  
Geppetto: Thank you (Said Miroku nodding in approval.)  
  
Narrator: Picky characters. Don't want to let me do my job. (I mumbled under my breath.)  
  
Geppetto: What was that? (He said eyeing me suspiciously.)  
  
Narrator: I said 'Once upon a time there lived a kindly young bachelor who was desperate to have a child.  
  
He tried.  
  
Geppetto: Will you bare my child? (Slap, from mad village woman.)  
  
Narrator: And tried.  
  
Geppetto: Will you bare my child?  
  
Narrator: I'm to young to have children. (I sweat dropped and made myself scarce.)  
  
Geppetto: Will you bare my child?  
  
Teacher: No way pervert! (Sango used her boomerang against his head.)  
  
Narrator: See what I mean. He was simply hopeless. Ha, ha, that's just my pen name but that's what you really are. (I giggled. Geppetto was about to take and use his wind tunnel on me. So I apologized quickly.)  
  
Well anyway, the Blue Fairy felt sorry for him. Or was it sorry for the women he kept hitting on. Whichever it was the Blue Fairy felt sorry so she decided to give Geppetto a child.  
  
Geppetto: So you'll bare my child Kagome. You're the best friend I ever have. (Said Miroku and hugged her.)  
  
Blue Fairy: No way creep. (Bang went Kagome's wand against his head and Miroku let go of Kagome to clutch his head.) I'm going to give you a child using one of the puppet's you've made.  
  
Narrator: So the Blue Fairy looked at Geppetto's workshop to find the right puppet. But when she came on a puppet that looked like a dog boy with a red kimono and a sword in its sheath she smiled to herself.  
  
Blue Fairy: You will be Geppetto's son Inuyocchio. (And with that she tap the puppet lightly on the head with her wand and the puppet woke up and yawned.)  
  
Inuyocchio: (Yawning) I feel as stiff as a board.  
  
Blue Fairy: Well you are a puppet. (She smiled and said)  
  
Narrator: Inuyocchio stopped in mid yawn to look at the fairy puzzled.  
  
Inuyocchio: Your kidding. Right?  
  
Blue Fairy: Take a look in the mirror  
  
Narrator: Inuyocchio did just that and when he saw that he was actually a wooden puppet he was ready to scream his head off.  
  
Inuyocchio: I don't want to have a pervert for a father. And I don't want to be flammable.  
  
Jiminy Cricket: Look on the bright side master. You have the Tetsusaiga with you.  
  
Inuyocchio: What good is a wooden sword. (Inuyasha pulled out a wooden sword that won't even bother to turn into Inuyasha's father's fang.) And who are you suppose to be anyway, Moyuga.  
  
Jiminy Cricket: I am your guardian. You should be honored sir.  
  
Inuyocchio: What kind of deal is this. You know you'll bail on me when I must need you even though I don't know how you could help me in the first place.  
  
Narrator: Enough of your arguing I can't stand to watch you two bicker all day! I think I'm getting a migraine. (I put my hand to my head and sighed before taking a seat at Gepetto's work desk.)  
  
Blue Fairy: So that's settled. He's your father and he's your son. I don't care if you like it or not, just make it work. (Kagome looked at them sternly before she disappeared.  
  
Gepetto: I guess we're stuck with each other.  
  
Inuyocchio: I guess so. So what do we do now?  
  
Gepetto: Your going to school and I'm going to look for a mother for you.  
  
Inuyocchio: I am not going to school!  
  
Gepetto: Spell 'school.'  
  
Inuyocchio: S-K-O-U-L  
  
Geppetto: That's not it; you're going to school.  
  
Inuyocchio: You can't make me! (Inuyasha crosses his arms.)  
  
Geppetto: I have two words for you, 'Fire wood.'  
  
Inuyocchio: Okay I'm going, I'm going. Can't you take a joke?  
  
Narrator: And so Inuyocchio was on his way to school when he met an elegant looking young youkai male leaning against the wall.  
  
Con man: Where are you going?  
  
Inuyocchio: School. (He made a face as if even saying that word was bad enough.)  
  
Con man: Why do you want to get to school Inuyocchio?  
  
Inuyocchio: My father threaten to use me as cooking wood if I don't (Mumbled Inuyasha)  
  
Con Man: Don't listen to that weak human. How would you like to be a star? The theatre is waiting for you and you'll get the attention you deserve.  
  
Inuyocchio: Yeah you're right!  
  
Con Man: (Under his breath) Push over.  
  
Inuyocchio: What did you just say?  
  
Con Man: Your school days are over.  
  
Inuyocchio: Oh. (He looked suspiciously at Sesshomaru but nodded his head in agreement.)  
  
Narrator: They begin to walk to where the theatre was when Inuyocchio had a question that was nagging at him since he met the stranger.  
  
Inuyocchio: Why are you missing an arm?  
  
Narrator: The con man growled low in his throat before moving on with Inuyocchio close behind.  
  
Jiminy Cricket: I have a bad feeling about this Inuyocchio.  
  
Inuyocchio: Don't be so afraid flea. You need to loosen up. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AT THE THEATRE  
  
Con man: Now is this a great theatre or what?  
  
Inuyocchio: It's okay if you like big fancy things like that.  
  
Narrator: Inuyocchio had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but held his tongue.  
  
Inuycchio: (thinking) I could be rich and famous.  
  
Grumbolo: What have you brought me today?  
  
Con man: I have brought you someone who will surely bring down the house, the talented Inuyocchio.  
  
Grumbolo: How would you like to work for me Inuyocchio?  
  
Inuyocchio: What do I get?  
  
Grumbolo: All the ramen you can eat  
  
Inuyocchio: I would be happy to work for you.  
  
Jiminy Cricket: Don't think this is such a good idea. (Whispered Muyoga into Inuyasha's ear.)  
  
Inuyocchio: Who asked you!  
  
Grumbolo: What did you just say?  
  
Jiminy Cricket: But Inuyocchio...  
  
Inuyocchio: I don't need the advice of a flea.  
  
Grumbolo: If you are having second doubts..  
  
Inuyocchio: Oh no doubts at all.  
  
Grumbolo: Good. (He smiled knowingly over Inuyocchio's head to the con man before giving him Tokijin.)  
  
Narrator: Inuyocchio flicked the flea from his ear before he listened closely to the details. But oh Inuyocchio will learn a harsh lesson and wish that he had gone to school like a good little son. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
FIVE DAYS AFTER WORKING FOR GRUMBOLO  
  
Inuyocchio: Blue Fairy help me! I do not like this at all; I want to go home!  
  
Jiminy Cricket: Should have listen to me.  
  
Inuyocchio: You should have tried harder to convince me.  
  
Narrator: Then all of a sudden the blue fairy appeared.  
  
Blue Fairy: Inuyocchio how did you end up in this situation? Your father has been worried sick about you.  
  
Inuyocchio: He's only using me to try to get a date with my teacher.  
  
Blue Fairy: Inuyocchio!  
  
Inuyocchio: I'm just telling the truth.  
  
Blue Fairy: You still have not answered my question. How have you gotten yourself into this situation?  
  
Narrator: Inuyocchio was sitting in a big cage in Grumbolo's back room where he kept all his puppets.  
  
Inuyocchio: I was going to go to school but then I met up with a old lady who wanted me to help her get to her house.  
  
Blue Fairy: Uh huh, continue. (She placed her wand through the bars of his cage and lightly tapped at his neck till a necklace made of claws and rosary beads came to nestle around his neck.)  
  
Inuyocchio: (Suspiciously.) What are these? (He held them up to his sight.)  
  
Blue Fairy: Oh nothing much just a guarantee.  
  
Inuyocchio: (He was weary but he continued.) Well anyway when I got there I discovered her house was made out of Ramen and I was so hungry that I began to take a lunch break right then and there.  
  
But the old lady was no ordinary old lady. She was a witch who wanted to eat Jiminy Cricket and me. But I save us from that fate by throwing her in the oven. But her son saw what I did and forced me to perform in his shows and that's how I ended in this cage.  
  
Blue Fairy: Liar  
  
Narrator: Just then the subduing charm activated and slammed Inuyocchio, cage and all into the ground.  
  
Inuyocchio: What the...  
  
Blue Fairy: You did this to yourself.  
  
Inuyocchio: What did I do wrong? (Came Inuyocchio's muffled voice from the crater that formed from his body slamming repeatedly in to the ground.)  
  
Blue Fairy: You lied to me and when you lie these beads will slam you into the ground.  
  
Inuyocchio: I didn't lie. (Beads glow and he was slam into the ground again.)  
  
Narrator: You used parts from Hansel and Gredel in your story.  
  
Inuyocchio: Okay so I might have told a little fib. (Slam) Okay, okay! A big one but the con man's offer was tempting.  
  
Blue Fairy: Go to school! And you Jiminy Cricket if you don't do a better job then I will spray you with bug spray. You hear me?  
  
Jiminiy Cricket: Loud and clear. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AT SCHOOL, THE NEXT DAY  
  
Teacher: Inuyocchio are you paying attention.  
  
Inuyocchio: (Jerked up his head from his nap and looked at her with sleepy, confused eyes.) Am I dead yet?  
  
Teacher: You will be if you don't pay attention. What is two plus two?  
  
Inuyocchio: I don't know, twenty-two.  
  
Narrator: Teacher sighed in defeat as she rubbed her forehead with her hand. Just then Geppetto walked in.  
  
Geppetto: Hello my love  
  
Teacher: I am not your anything  
  
Geppetto: Why do you deny me your heart?  
  
Teacher: If you do not leave by the count of five then Inuyocchio won't have to worry about having a pervert for a father.  
  
Inuyocchio: You promise. (He said eagerly)  
  
Teacher: Now you want to pay attention in class. Well at least it's a start.  
  
Geppetto: Let us now start are lives together my dear Sango. You could teach my son much.  
  
Narrator: Teacher pulls out her boomerang and hits Geppetto upside his head rendering him unconscious.  
  
Teacher: Learn this Inuyocchio; never get on my bad side.  
  
(Inuyocchio gulped and nodded his head, his eyes wide with amazement. The others children didn't bother to check if poor Geppetto was okay.) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Con Man: Hey Inuyocchio would you like to go to a new amusement park that just open up in Runaway Island?  
  
Inuyocchio: (wearily) Why should I trust you?  
  
Con Man: I'm so offended, I would never think of hurting you.  
  
Inuyocchio: (Gave him a 'Who you kidding,' look.) Maybe I shouldn't.  
  
Narrator: Just as Inuyocchio was about to leave the con man hit him upside the head and picked up his unconscious body.  
  
Con Man: Your going whether you want to or not.  
  
Jiminy Cricket: I knew he was no good. I told master Inuycchio but did he listen, no. That's why I'm not going to do anything. (The flea crossed his six arms and enjoyed the ride.)  
  
ON THE BOAT  
  
Inuyocchio: Where are we?  
  
Jiminy Cricket: Beats me.  
  
Inuyocchio: Your suppose to help me so why don't you ask where we're going.  
  
(Inuyocchio threw the flea to a sailor who was passing by.)  
  
A LITTLE LATER  
  
Inuyocchio: So what information do you have? (Inuyocchio said as he spotted his small guardian.)  
  
Narrator: Jiminy Cricket settled on top of Inuyocchio's knee before speaking, his arms crossed in thought.  
  
Jiminy Cricket: It seems to me that we are heading to the island the con man was talking about. What was the name of it again? Oh yeah Runaway Island.  
  
Inuyocchio: Well there's no use crying over spilled Ramen. We might as well check out the place. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AT RUNAWAY ISLAND  
  
Inuyocchio: Wow, so this is Runaway Island.  
  
Narrator: This was a child's dream. There was at least one video game every mile. There were games, cotton candy, bright lights, music and kids just enjoying themselves.  
  
Inuyocchio: That con man has done me a favor by kidnapping me and sending me here.  
  
Jiminy Cricket: I don't think so Inuyocchio.  
  
MINUTES LATER  
  
Kid #4: Has Rin died and gone to heaven? (She had one big teddy bear in one arm and in the other arm she had some ice cream.)  
  
Kid#3: If you died then I died right along with you. (Sota was close by Rin as he said this. He was playing a video game that hadn't even come out yet this year.)  
  
Narrator: Kid #2, Kohaku, watched in amazement as Inuyocchio wolfed down another bowl of ramen. He had empty bowls scattered carelessly around him and reached to pick up another bowl of ramen.  
  
Kid#2: HEY Inuyocchio, don't you think that's too much?  
  
Kid#1: For Inuyocchio there could never be too much ramen. (Inuyocchio nodded his head in agreement before taking another bite and Jiminy Cricket shook his head helplessly at his helpless charge.)  
  
Narrator: Later that night when most of the children where asleep Inuyocchio had woken up from his nap. He almost laughed at what he saw.  
  
Inuyocchio: Hey fuzz ball. Nice ears!" (And Inuyocchio began to snicker)  
  
Kid #1: What do you mean? (Shippo said sleepily and stumbled up so he could look into a barrel of water to see that he had grown donkey ears.)  
  
What's happening to me?  
  
Narrrator: Shippo brayed and covered his mouth surprised at what came out his mouth. His eyes widen like two dinner plates as he saw that he had hooves.  
  
Grumbolo: (Laughing) You could not escape me that easily Inuyocchio and now you will become a donkey. And then let little kids ride you and tug at your ears and kick you.  
  
Inuyocchio: Oh no, your not turning me into that. (Inuyocchio pointed at the helpless Shippo who had turned into a reddish orange donkey with a green vest and had blue-green eyes.)  
  
I'm getting out of here and I'm gonna' find the blue fairy before I start to look more like a donkey.  
  
Narrator: As fast as you could blink an eye Inuyocchio jumped into the sea and swam towards home. There he hoped he could run into the Blue Fairy. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Geppetto: Where is that good for nothing son of mine? How am I going to get a date with his teacher if Sango keeps asking where Inuyocchio is? (Said Miroku who was rowing in a boat in the sea.  
  
Narrator: Du,du... du, du... du, du, du, du, du,du!  
  
Geppetto: What is that!  
  
Narrator: It's the part in the movie 'Jaws'; you know the lurking music before you know what comes. (I said as I sat on my jet ski.)  
  
Geppetto: No, I never seen the movie 'Jaws.' I haven't even seen a movie period. So what does the music mean? And why do you get that Jet Ski and I get this boat that looks like it's going to leak at any moment.  
  
Narrator: It means, 'LOOK OUT!' (I put the petal to the metal and I was gone before Miroku could further question me. He turned just in time to see the oppressing shadow and the sharp teeth of the monster that swallowed him whole.)  
  
Geppetto: Just great! Well at least I know what that song announces.  
  
Killer Whale: Even I knew what that song meant.  
  
Geppetto: You can talk? (Miroku said in the Killer Whale's mouth.)  
  
Killer Whale: No I'm just your conscience. Duh I can talk, well telepathically anyway.  
  
Geppetto: Mind letting me go?  
  
Killer Whale: You think I was born yesterday?  
  
Geppetto: A guy can hope can't he? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Narrator: He had apparently made a safe escape from Runaway Island. We now find Inuyocchio at the beach having an argument with the Blue Fairy.  
  
Inuyocchio: I am not going to save him!  
  
Blue Fairy: He's your father  
  
Inuyocchio: Don't remind me  
  
Blue Fairy: It's now like your going to drown, you float and besides the story won't end unless you do this for him.  
  
Inuyocchio: Then I guess I'll be a puppet for a while. I know I haven't gone to school in a while but what made you believe that I was dumb enough to do that.  
  
Narrator: Inuyocchio if you don't march your wooden butt in there and save Geppetto then I'll light you up right here and right now. ( I took out a lighter and lit it so that he could see the small flame that could mean the end of him. He gulped and then jumped into the water.)  
  
INSIDE THE KILLER WHALE  
  
Geppetto: Twenty-five bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty-five bottles of beer, you take one down and pass it around, twenty-four bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty-four bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-four bottle of beer, you take one down...  
  
Killer Whale: If you stop now I'll set you free  
  
Inuyocchio: So you mean I didn't have to come here in the first place  
  
Geppetto: I guess not  
  
Narrator: Inuyocchio growled before he turned around, got out the killer whale's mouth and paddled his way back to the beach with his pervert father halfway behind him ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ON THE BEACH  
  
Inuyocchio: I held up to my end of the bargain so turn me into a full blooded youkai made from flesh and blood not this flammable body.  
  
Blue Fairy: Why don't you choose something else like to be the strongest man on earth.  
  
Inuyocchio: I risk my butt to save my pervert father; the least you could do is grant my wish.  
  
Narrator: The blue Fairy sighs and reluctantly grants Inuyocchio's wish cause she has to. Inuyocchio grows taller and slowly see his wooden frame change to one of flesh and blood. His eyes were blood red and he looked like he had cat eyes with those slits for pupils. Purple demon markings showed clearly on his cheeks and his teeth and claws lengthen.  
  
He gave us a mischievous smile that made me regret ever threatening him because he was free to do whatever he wanted and we were sitting ducks.  
  
'The end,' I almost squeak out before I ran for my life, the others already following my lead. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A LOT OF RUNNING AND AN HOUR LATER  
  
Blue Fairy: Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit!  
  
(Inuyasha crashed repeatedly to the ground but managed to get up ever the more ready to tear our tender flesh.)  
  
Inuyocchio: I just want to thank you for making my wish come true.  
  
Blue Fairy: You can email me a thank you or better yet thank me by not killing us.  
  
Narrator: What kind of fairytale have I created! End, end, end, oh god let it just end. We all lived happily ever after, blah, blah, blah, and end. (I said almost having a nervous breakdown as I ran for my life.)  
  
Gepetto: Hey Sango grant a dying man his wish and bear my child now so that we can have someone to carry on are legacy.  
  
Teacher: Lecher (She swung her boomerang at Miroku and he crashed into the ground.)  
  
Blue Fairy: Good that will bye us some time. (She smiled nervously but just then Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome.)  
  
Narrator: Luck is never on are side is it?  
  
Blue Fairy: H... hey Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyocchio: Pay back time. Pay back time for the other story where you almost crippled me and... Narrator don't you dare leave or you'll be the first I injure.  
  
(I whimpered to myself and cursed my imagination for ever making me create this ending. But due to the fact this is rated 'G' I refuse to show what he did to us but I will say one thing, 'Ouch.') ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A HOUR LATER  
  
Narrator: And so Inuyocchio lived happily ever after, the others on the other hand, including me, had to end up at the hospital for intensive care. (All the cast members involved in the story excluding Naraku, Sesshomaru, and the children had broken more then one bone in the making of this story.)  
  
The next story that comes up is Sleeping Beauty. Hey Sango you're the princess.  
  
Teacher: I am. Who's the prince?  
  
Geppetto: My lady it will be an honor to kiss you. (Miroku kissed the back of Sango's hand.)  
  
Teacher: I think I'm coming down with something. (Cough, cough) Guess I won't be able to play the princess.  
  
Narrator: Here's some cough medicine (I tossed Sango the cough medicine and Sango scowled at me. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Dolly was this not a good story?" said the strange girl and looked intently at the doll as if it could talk to her. "I especially like the part when the funny hanyou kept chasing the characters even when the story ended," said the strange girl.  
  
The little girl was going to say more when she saw the little boy from the village close by here come with her first meal for the day. He looked at the girl curiously with slightly frightened eyes.  
  
He walked cautiously to her; his brown hair was shaggy and kept falling in his eyes. "Here is your meal A... Amaya," said the little boy and walked as close as he dared before he placed her food down and ran almost tripping over himself.  
  
"Dolly do you fear me?" said the girl and placed the doll close to her ear as if to listen. "I am glad you don't but the others... the others do. Is it because they are afraid of my big brother or is it because of me?"  
  
Her blue eyes filled up with tears and the sky darken with her sadness. As the tears ran down her face she felt the rain start to fall. She got up and moved to retrieve her meal before she went to her bed in the middle of the thicket.  
  
By now her black hair was plastered to her head but the rain was as warm as her tears. "Maybe dolly... maybe we'll see big brother again when these stories are done and then I won't be alone," she said and began to eat her bread that was slightly soggy from the rain. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Next story is called 'Sleeping Beauty.' Since the other story left the cast in a bad mood I thought this would be safer to tell. Sango plays the lovely sleeping princess and Miroku will play the prince. Review me now and then I'll type up the new story. I'll try to have each new story up whenever. Review me not and forget the new story. Ta, ta for now. 


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I do hope you like my little fairytales. I thank you for your reviews but were you really serious about hurting me if I didn't type faster. If you haven't notice, each story is long. I have to worry about writer's block, my two little sisters wanting to get on the computer, homework, plus writing my other seven stories on this website. So please bare with me and I hope you enjoy this fairytale. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inuyasha's Storybook Theatre  
  
Amaya sighed to herself before she got up from her bed. The rain had stop but she was still damp from it. "We need to make friends Dolly," said Amaya nodding her head to her dolly.  
  
"I miss my brothers even the older one. But Inuyasha... Inuyasha he had to kill them. He had to kill them both. Who will watch over me now dolly? I want to be with them right now," said Amaya and was close to tears again.  
  
Her magic book, which was lying beside her on the stone, flipped magically open without her prompting it.  
  
Narrator: Don't let that dumb boy get you down Amaya. Maybe a story will cheer you up! (I said brightly.)  
  
Story Three: Sleeping Beauty  
  
Cast  
  
Princess: Sango (Why me!) Prince: Miroku (Because this is fate) King and Queen: Sango's parents (before they died.) Dragon: Himself (I enjoy terrorizing people and barbeques. I don't like rain though.) Fairies:  
Red Fairy: Inuyasha  
Orange Fairy: Rin  
Yellow Fairy: Kagura  
Green Fairy: Shippo  
Blue Fairy: Kagome  
Purple Fairy: Kikyou  
White Fairy: Kanna (That's like the only color she wears)  
Grey Fairy: Sesshomaru  
Black Fairy or the Wicked Fairy: Naraku (Wow, what a surprise) Knights: Kohaku and Sota (We'll protect you Sango) Narrator: Me (Well if you don't know, now you know)  
  
Narrator: A long, long time ago there ruled a kind King and Queen from a distant land. They were kind rulers who were very happy and the only thing that would make their happiness complete was if they could have a child.  
  
Hey I just notice something. In the last two stories they wanted children too. Haven't they heard of adoption?  
  
Blue Fairy: Narrator!  
  
Narrator: Oops, sorry. Got carried away there. Well anyway they wanted a child and each day they prayed for them. So of course since this is a fairytale and well really there is no story if they don't have a child, their prayers where answered.  
  
So when the child was born the King and Queen was so full of joy and pride that they requested a feast to celebrate their daughter's birth.  
  
Court musicians wrote new songs and performers came with new acts. Invitations were sent for everyone, from the nobility to the peasants. The halls were decked with party streamers and lights. It was going to be a feast to remember.  
  
The palace was in such high spirits and was so busy that they accidentally misplaced an invitation. Not mines though, I was definitely coming even if I had to sneak in from the back door.  
  
AT THE CELEBRATION  
  
Red Fairy: Why do I have to wear these dumb wings? (Inuyasha quickly ripped the wings off his back.)  
  
Narrator: Your suppose to be a fairy Inuyasha. You better be glad your not wearing pink. A friend of mine thought you would look so cute in that...  
  
Red Fairy: Don't get yourself killed in the beginning of this story Narrator! (Inuyasha growled at me menacingly as he had me pinned up against the wall, his claws close to my face.)  
  
Narrator: If you would have let me finish Inuyasha. You would now that I thought that would be wrong. So if you would excuse me I have a story to tell! (I growled out between gritted teeth before I slipped from his hold.)  
  
Like I was saying everything was going fine and everyone was ready to offer gifts to the little princess.  
  
Blue Fairy: Oh she's so cute. (Cooed Kagome and laughed in delight as baby Sango waved her hands up and down.)  
  
Narrator: Uhmm, your gift to her.  
  
Blue Fairy: Oops, almost forgot. Well she's already the cutest thing I've seen.  
  
Green Fairy: Hey!  
  
Blue Fairy: I stand corrected. She's one of the cutest things I've ever seen. Anyway even though I don't think you need it I give you the gift of beauty.  
  
Orange Fairy: As she grows in size she would also grow in goodness.  
  
Green Fairy: My gift is this. (He said and pulled the little fire kitten from his green kimono.)  
  
She will be your constant companion.  
  
Blue Fairy: That's so sweet  
  
Red Fairy: I give her the gift of a fighter's spirit. The will to face anything that comes her way, and determination also.  
  
Grey Fairy: I give her the ability to think before she acts. (Sesshomaru said before smirking at his younger brother.)  
  
Red Fairy: Whatever  
  
Yellow Fairy: I give her the ability to think for her self and not let anybody boss her around. (Kagura was thinking about how Naraku bossed her around when she made that wish.)  
  
Purple Fairy: I give her this boomerang. (Kikyou pulls out the huge boomerang from nowhere.) May she'll use it to injure insolent demons.  
  
(Fairy demons glare at Kikyou but Kikyou does not pay attention.)  
  
Narrator: The White Fairy was going to speak next when she was interrupted by the commotion that followed.  
  
In walks the Black Fairy likes he owns the place. He looked at us with slight amusement before looking at the baby princess and smirked at her small frown.  
  
Black Fairy: What's your reason for not inviting me? (He raised his eyes from the baby to look at the people.)  
  
King and Queen: I thought we invited you.  
  
Narrator: You invited him but somebody misplaced the invitation.  
  
Black Fairy: No matter. I'll give Princess Sango my gift just because I'm a nice person.  
  
Yellow Fairy: (Smirking) You don't have a nice bone in your body.  
  
Black Fairy: Watch who you talk to when I hold your heart in my possession and smirked when he saw Kagura frowning.)  
  
Now my gift. Before your precious princess reaches the age of sixteen she shall prick her finger on a spinning wheel spindle and die.  
  
Don't you think it's a lovely gift?  
  
Narrator: Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsusaiga and lunges at Naraku only to find out that it was one of Naraku's puppets.  
  
Red Fairy: Lousy fairy. Can't even fight for himself.  
  
Narrator: The White Fairy who had been forgotten in the commotion looked with emotionless eyes at the baby who started to gurgle and coo.  
  
White Fairy: (actually giving a small smile) You will not die little one, this I'll guarantee. Instead when the spinning wheel spindle pricks you you'll fall into a peaceful slumber for a hundred years.  
  
But if your prince charming does not come till then you will sleep forever never knowing true loves first kiss.  
  
Narrator: What a bummer. I guess the parties over.  
  
King and Queen: We want all the spindles in the kingdom burnt but just to make sure I sweetheart is safe we would like you faeries to take care of our daughter till her sixteenth birthday.  
  
Red Fairy: There is no way I'm babysitting a whining, drooling baby.  
  
Blue Fairy: Since I was able to put up with your nonsense then I guess I'll take care of Princess Sango. (Kagome picked the baby up and smiled at her sleeping form.) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AT THE FAIRIES HOUSE  
  
Narrator: So Princess Sango came to live at the fairies house and enjoyed her mismatched family.  
  
Blue Fairy: Princess Sango you enjoy living here don't you?  
  
Princess: Of course blue fairy. (She's fifteen now.)  
  
Blue Fairy: You know that you must return home tomorrow to celebrate your sixteenth birthday.  
  
Princess: I'll miss you guys. I'll miss the red and gray faeries constant arguments. I will miss your motherly care and friendship. The green and orange faeries youthful cheer and the yellow fairy's indifference.  
  
I will miss you all. (Sango she some tears and cried into Kagome's shoulder.) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: Sango was happy to meet her parents and was glad to celebrate the birthday with them.  
  
Princess: Well at least I don't have to worry about the spindle.  
  
Knights: You probably should stay alert because the black fairy is very crafty.  
  
A LITTLE LATER  
  
Princess: I'll prove those knights wrong. I'll find a spindle and prick my finger and nothing will happen. (The knights had been warning Sango to beware of spindle's needle.)  
  
Narrator: Sango entered a tower high up in the castle and was so entranced by the spindle that the old crone of a woman was using. Sango couldn't help but walk towards the spindle and attentively reached her hand out to touch the spindle and pricked her finger.  
  
Sango smirked as she watched as a single drop spill from her pricked finger.  
  
Princess: I told the knights nothing would happen. (Then she falls down onto the ground)  
  
Narrator: The old crone thinking that Sango was dead quickly threw off her/his disguise to reveal Naraku wearing his baboon pelt.  
  
Black Fairy: Humans are so stupid.  
  
Narrator: What before you go, how did you kill Sango if she's already sixteen?  
  
Black Fairy: She doesn't turn sixteen till 9:00 P.M. And it is now 8:30 P.M. She should have come in thirty minutes later so she would have never been in this situation. Now she's dead. (He smiled before he disappeared.)  
  
Narrator: That's what you think. Poor princess Sango, she's fast asleep. (Yawn.) And I will be to if I don't get out of here.  
  
I quickly exit and allow the fairies to put the castle dwellers to sleep. From the staircase the two knights who went to check on princess Sango fell to sleep before Kohaku even turned the doorknob.  
  
They laid Sango in a bed in one of the rooms and left the two young, sleeping knights lay by the side of the door. Kiylala was able to crawl towards Sango's bedside before Kiylala fell asleep too.  
  
The King and Queen nodded sleepily their thrones. Dogs slept under the table and the musician's fingers were frozen on his strings while his head was bowed down in sleep. Everyone inside was asleep and will remain so for as long as it took before Sango found her true love. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: Due to the fact that a hundred years is a long time, I've decided to fast forward through the years. I mean really, nothing interesting happen. The princes that made it inside never came back out.  
  
Nobody wanted to go rescue Princess Sango anymore so I got desperate. (Sigh.) A narrator's role is never done.  
  
ONE HUNDRED YEARS LATER, DESPERATION FIANLLY TAKING CONTROL  
  
Narrator: Hey Prince, have you ever heard of the princess who's been asleep for a hundred years? (I say to him in a conspirators voice before I join him on stool by the bar. I wore a cloak and pulled the hood up to hide my face.)  
  
Prince: Wouldn't she be old and ugly? (Miroku frowned at me though he could not see my eyes.)  
  
Narrator: No she's beautiful.  
  
Prince: Girl code for ugly.  
  
Narrator: No it's not. If you don't believe me then look at this picture.  
  
I handed him a Polaroid of Sango before she was put to sleep.  
  
Prince: She is lovely but this could have been taken when she was fifteen or something.  
  
Narrator: It was but the fairies put her under a magical sleep were nobody ages and all are asleep until Princess Sango is awaken by her true love's kiss.  
  
Prince: But what's the catch?  
  
Narrator: Besides the fact that she's in a castle where everybody is asleep and there is a thick thorn bush surrounding the yard and a fire-breathing dragon in the back there is nothing wrong.  
  
Prince: I'm so reassured. (Miroku rolls his eyes.)  
  
Narrator: If you don't want to go then don't. To bad though because she's even prettier in person and she is rich.  
  
I get up and am about to walk out of the bar when the sucker, I mean prince, takes the bait.  
  
Prince: Maybe we can talk about this.  
  
Narrator: (Hiding smirk behind my hood.) Sure... why not. (I shrug my shoulders and settle into my seat before filling Miroku in.) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: Are you really going to try to go through all those vines Miroku? It looks pretty dangerous.  
  
Prince: Do not worry Narrator. I have this under control and I will rescue my dear Sango.  
  
Princess: Stupid lecherous monk. (In her sleep of course.)  
  
Prince: (After falling down anime style and getting back up.) Sango is delirious; she does not know what she says.  
  
Princess: Want to bet. (Mumbled Sango in her sleep.)  
  
Narrator: Wow that was messed up. Guess this means the end of the story. (I clapped my hands together in delight.) The E...  
  
Prince: Ignore what Princess Sango says. She does want me to save her and I'll do just that!  
  
Narrator: Prince Miroku unwrapped the prayer beads from his accursed hand and let his wind tunnel suck in the vines surrounding the castle. Nice move.  
  
Prince: I know.  
  
Dragon: But now you'll have to face me!  
  
Prince: (Sweat drops) Could he get any bigger  
  
Dragon: Thank you for the suggestion (He grows from being taller than a apartment building to now being taller than a skyscraper.)  
  
Prince: (Sweat drops some more) I didn't mean literally.  
  
Dragon: Prepared to be barbequed!  
  
Narrator: Dragon takes a deep breath and blows out fire at are poor hero. His funeral will be held next week if you want.. Wait! What's this, he's still alive. He's actually sucking the fire into his hands. Doesn't that burn Miroku?  
  
Prince: Not at all. (Said Miroku calmly as he pauses to gather more strength. Then his eyes widen and he looks at his hand.)  
  
It burns, it burns! Oh god it burns!  
  
Narrator: Miroku childishly blows on his fingers and stuck one in his mouth to see if that would cool it down. Bad idea. And now Miroku sticks out his tongue to let it cool down also.  
  
Prince: Gud it hirtz! (He says that while his tongue is out trying to recover over the burn)  
  
Narrator: Loosely translated he said, 'God it hurts.'  
  
Prince: Thutz whut I sud (He says frowning at me.)  
  
Narrator: I know that's what you said. I'm just translating it for Amaya.  
  
Prince: Uh  
  
Narrator: Oh  
  
Dragon: Now it is your turn narrator  
  
Narrator: What, this wasn't in the story! (I flip through a fairytale book and look up 'Sleeping Beauty,' and show him the dragon scene.)  
  
See it says nothing about the Narrator getting burned.  
  
Dragon: (After burning book in my hand.) Oops did I do that. Well then we'll have to improvise.  
  
Narrator: (I pull out a fire extinguisher.) I not afraid to use this!  
  
Dragon: Oh, I'm so scared. (Then laughs.)  
  
Narrator: (I spray and all the foam comes pouring out to cover the dragon and extinguish the fire. The view backs up a little to show that the fire extinguisher in my hands was connected to a bigger one behind me.) Yeah! Miroku hurry before he gets his second wind.  
  
Miroku then uses his wind tunnel to suck in the dragon.  
  
Prince: Why didn't you tell me you had a fire extinguisher?  
  
Narrator: You didn't ask. (I shrug my shoulders as if it was that simple.)  
  
Prince: (sweat drops) Okay, whatever. Just as long as I can go to my love. (Begins to walk confidently towards the castle.)  
  
Princess: Just kill me now. (Sango mumbles in her sleep.)  
  
Narrator: Prince Miroku falls down anime style before he walks on to the castle with me trailing behind.  
  
And we enter the castle to notice all the castle sleeping.  
  
Prince: Talk about sleeping on the job. (Said Miroku and waves his hand in front of a guard who was sleeping while standing up and drooling.)  
  
Narrator: Come on Prince Miroku! You still have to save Princess Sango. (I half pulled, half tugged the Prince up the steps before he got distracted.)  
  
We got up the stairs with no problems and we entered the room that contained Princess Sango. She lay peacefully on the bed with her arms crossed and a slight frown on her face.  
  
Prince: My love. I have finally found you.  
  
Narrator: Miroku walked over the bodies of the princes who tried but failed to kiss Sango.  
  
Prince: Why are there men laying on my love's floor?  
  
Narrator: I was about to answer but Sango felt like answering for him. She pulled out Hiraikotsu her boomerang from her side and it connected with Prince Miroku's head.  
  
Prince: (Clutching his head) Why'd she do that!  
  
Narrator: I don't know, reflex I guess (I shrugged my shoulders.) Could also be the reason why no one has been able to kiss her yet.  
  
Prince Miroku ducked from another blow that was aimed for his head.  
  
Prince: I think it's more than reflex. (Miroku backs away from her boomerangs line of range.)  
  
Narrator: Then Princess sat up in bed before she stood up on the floor.  
  
Prince: My love has awaken  
  
Narrator: More like she's sleepwalking but remember, you can't wake up a sleepwalker. Miroku nods his head and watched in fascination when Sango's walks towards Miroku.  
  
Miroku holds out his arms to embrace her when Sango lets her boomerang hit him in the chest.  
  
Prince: Curse Kikyou and her need to give Sango that boomerang. (Prince doubles over)  
  
Narrator: Kiss her you idiot or you'll end up like those other princes.  
  
Prince: I'm trying. I'm trying. She won't let me get near her though.  
  
Narrator: Miroku ducks from a blow and before Sango could make another strike Miroku ducks inside her arms and kisses her.  
  
Sango arms fall to her side and her boomerang clatters to the ground. Miroku smiled satisfied at that while he stilled kissed her. But being the lecherous person that he was..  
  
Princess: Lecher! (Sango's eyes flew open in outrage and a 'smack' rang throughout the kingdom. Miroku looked more then a little surprised and prodded his new injury with a fingertip to only wince in pain.)  
  
Prince: Sango that hurts  
  
Princess: Good! I can't believe you would try to take advantage of me when I was defenseless.  
  
Prince: (Pointing to the hot pink hand print on his cheek.) I wouldn't actually call this being defenseless. And don't forget your boomerang, which you have used mercilessly on the other princes. (He points to the floor covered with unconscious princes and Sango gives a sheepish smile.)  
  
Princess: I guess I wasn't defenseless after all.  
  
Narrator: (Sweat drops) Uh... (Nothing to really say on that.)  
  
Knights: Princess Sango are you okay?  
  
Princess: I'm fine now. My love has come to rescue me and has set me free.  
  
Prince: Now that's more like it.  
  
Princess: So I guess we get married. (Sango smiles weakly at Miroku who places his arm around her waist. She eyed it suspiciously but when she sensed it wasn't moving southward then she allowed for it to stay.)  
  
Knights: We must tell the King and Queen the happy news.  
  
Narrator: Sango and Miroku go down the stairs why I stay in the room to inspect the damage. I poke a prince with my shoe but he only let out a soft moan before he went back to sleep.  
  
Wake up fools, Sango's gone.  
  
One of the Princes: Are you sure? (He opens an eye to inspect the room for any sleepwalking princess with a huge boomerang.)  
  
Narrator: Yep she's finally awake and she's getting married.  
  
Another of the Princes: Poor man, his sacrifice will not be forgotten.  
  
Narrator: Princes all bow their heads to pay tribute to Miroku.  
  
Yet another Prince: Oh well! (They all got up and stretched in yawned.)  
  
Narrator: (Raising an eyebrow) That is so wrong. Wait... aren't we forgetting something?  
  
Prince: The Black Fairy!  
  
Narrator: I forgot all about him! (I sweat drop before I run down the stairs.)  
  
I'm so sorry. I forgot all about Naraku. Naraku turns and smirks at me before he faces the fairies, Sango and Miroku.  
  
The blue and purple fairies let go of their arrows and it takes off both of Naraku's arms. The yellow fairy smiled before she waved her fan and let him crash into the wall.  
  
Black Fairy: Kagura!  
  
Yellow Fairy: I think you need to go to the hospital and waved her fan so that the wind cut at his flesh.  
  
Black Fairy: I will return. Mark my words. Maybe not in this story but in another.  
  
Narrator: Whatever your defeated so go home and lick your wounds.  
  
With a snap of my fingers he vanished.  
  
A DAY LATER, WEDDING DAY TO EVERYONES AMAZEMENT  
  
Narrator: I can't believe Sango actually is going to marry Miroku.  
  
Princess: I know what you mean but he is a good kisser.  
  
Narrator: They say their vows and kiss. They turned to face the guests both smiling happily and then...  
  
Princess: Pervert! (Pulls out her boomerang from somewhere and hits him upside of the head.  
  
Narrator: (Sweat drops.) And they live happily ever after. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: Next story is called The Emperor's New Clothes. (I tried to stifle a giggle.)  
  
Inuyasha: What's wrong with me being the Emperor of all Japan. I think I'd make a nice Emperor.  
  
Sesshomaru: I want to be Emperor. (He turned and frowned at me.)  
  
Rin: Yeah Narrator, make Sesshomaru-sama Emperor.  
  
Narrator: I would like to but... (I got on my tiptoes and whispered what the story was about to Sesshomaru.) And would you really want Rin-chan to see that.  
  
Sesshomaru: You won dumb brother; you can be Emperor. (Sesshomaru just can't give to easily or Inuyasha would get suspicious.)  
  
Inuyasha: I was made to be Emperor. (Inuyasha puffs out his chest in pride.)  
  
Narrator: Sneaking close to the window in the book and adopting a conspirators whisper.) This will teach that hanyou a lesson he'll never forget. Send me to intensive care will he. (I start mumbling before I snap out of it and smiled embarrassed at me getting carried away.)  
  
Now we will find out the ancient question since the beginning of Inuyasha. Does inu boy where boxers or briefs. I wonder? (I tap my hand against my chin before turning to Kagome.)  
  
Do you know if Inu boy where's boxers or briefs?  
  
Kagome: What! (Kagome's face is as bright as a hot pink neon sign.)  
  
Narrator: Shhh! He'll hear you.  
  
Inuyasha: Hear what?  
  
Narrator: Nothing, nothing. (I look my most innocent and begin to whistle a tune.)  
  
Inuyasha: You will tell me! (He shakes his fist in my face.)  
  
Narrator: You'll find out soon enough. I have got to bring my camera. Oh sorry are you still here Amaya. Well bye! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Dolly what do you think Inuyasha wears? Boxers or briefs," said Amaya curiously to her dolly. "He deserves what he has coming to him dolly, no doubt about it. This is going to be funny," said Amaya and clutched her doll close to her. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Next story is called 'The Emperor's New Clothes.' Inuyasha is the Emperor of Japan but his red fire rat kimono has given out on him. So he's own a search for new clothes but will he get coned by Miroku and Houchi the raccoon demon. Remember to review and I'll try my best to type up the story as quickly as I could maybe even this Friday to apologize too. 


	4. The Emperor's New Clothes

Hello Simply Hopeless and I would like to thank you for reviewing me. Well hope you enjoy and remember to review. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inuyasha's Storybook Theatre  
  
Amaya made sure she had everything with in her bag before she left the clearing. 'I thought I never get away from that place,' she thought and was going to go around the village so that nobody could stop her when the boy who usually brought her food appeared laughing with his friends from another direction.  
  
He stopped and stared in disbelief at the girl. "You... You're not suppose to be here," said the boy nervously looking at the girl. "What is wrong with you cousin, she is only a little girl," said the boy around his age, which was around ten.  
  
"Yes, I am only a little girl so why are you so afraid?" said Amaya turning those soulful blue eyes on the boy. "Grandma says you always stay in your clearing, that if you come down it is because we displeased you and you will reek havoc on are village.  
  
"Your grandma lies, why would I do something like that if you been feeding me?" said the girl and cocked her head to the side. "The villagers believe that you are the goddess of the water. Your tears can create rain and your anger can sometimes create hurricanes. We feed you to appease you so that you will help water are crops with your bountiful tears but don't harm us with your anger," said the boy and nodded his head as if doing that would convince the strange girl more.  
  
Amaya stared at the boy like he sprouted to heads or something. "You humans are strange indeed. I am a demon though I do usually control the water around me with my emotions, hence the name Amaya, Night Rain. I am not here to avenge your village. I have decided to leave," said Amaya and was about to walk away when the boy stopped her with a hesitant hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please don't go, we could not survive without your tears," said the boy frantically. "You're kidding, right? Your village actually depends on her tears? That's why your harvest is so bountiful? You're pulling my leg," said the other boy.  
  
The boy who had stopped Amaya ignored his cousin and looked beseechingly at the girl. "Please come to are village and let my grandmother see you and try to persuade you to stay. If you want to leave after that then you may but till then come to my grandmother's hut," said the boy.  
  
"Should we go with him dolly?" said Amaya to her doll. She placed the doll's face to her face and listened. "Okay we agree, on one condition," said the girl as she looked up at the boy. "What is it?" said the boy actually smiling in relief. "You must stay with me while I'm here in your village since I do not really know anybody else," said the girl.  
  
"Of course," said the boy gulping. "You're actually going to take orders from a girl?" said his cousin astounded. "Shut up Yoshi!" said the boy and barely touched Amaya back as he guided her to the village and into his grandmother's hut.  
  
"I'm sorry but she won't be here for a while and I have yet to finish my errands. Can you please stay in this hut and keep yourself occupied?" said the boy hopefully. "I can do that," said Amaya nodding her head and sat on one of the empty futons.  
  
The boy nodded his head before disappearing out of the door. "Good time for a story, don't you think?" said Amaya to the doll and pulled out the book from an old woven basket she had been carrying.  
  
I, the Narrator appeared as soon as she opened the book and I looked around curiously. "New setting, huh? But we are not here to talk bout that, are we? No, it's a story you want and I have just the thing. The perfect revenge for Inuyasha. So enjoy," I said and the window in the book began to change.  
  
Story Four: The Emperor's New Clothes  
  
Cast  
  
The Emperor: Inuyasha Thief #1: Miroku Thief #2: Houchi Little Boy: Shippo Chief Advisor: Sesshomaru Advisor #1: Muyouga Advisor #2: Jaken Chief of War: Sango Spectator #1: Kagome Spectator #2: Rin Narrator: Me (Inu-kun is going to pay)  
  
Narrator: A long, long time ago there was an emperor who loved to battle. I mean really, really like to battle. It was his favorite hobby, weird huh. Well he was the Emperor of Japan, poor Japan, and his name was Inuyasha.  
  
The Emperor: What do you mean by poor Japan?  
  
Narrator: Nothing. Just makes me glad I wasn't born there. Well anyway, back to the story. He loved fighting and one day while he was fighting his clothes gave out on him.  
  
The Emperor: (Frowning at himself in the mirror as he waited for someone to get him another outfit.) Dumb clothes always falling apart on me. (Grumbled Inuyasha under his breathe.)  
  
Chief of War: Well if you would treat your clothes better than no of this would have happened. (Sango was outside the door while her emperor was getting changed.)  
  
The Emperor: So your saying it's my fault that it falls out on me. I think you guys buy me these cheap clothes so you could shame your emperor.  
  
Narrator: No don't care about clothes so that you wait till it's about to fall off you before you decide to get new ones.  
  
The Emperor: What are you doing in here wench!!!!!!! (He quickly ducks behind something since he only had his underwear on.)  
  
Narrator: (Unabashed) My hands are on so don't get you panties all in a bunch.  
  
The Emperor: I do not wear panties!!!!!!!!! (He begins to walk towards me who is currently sitting on a stool with my hands over my eyes.)  
  
Narrator: Hit me and I swear you will be wearing them. Pink ones with the little ruffles on the back and the tiny little bow in the front. (I smiled to myself because I knew he was scowling at me though he dared not hit me.)  
  
Chief Advisor: Our father should have just given the position of Emperor to me.  
  
The Emperor: Your just made cause father liked me best.  
  
Chief Advisor: I'm am the oldest and by right the Tetsusaiga and the position of Emperor should be mine. (Then in a whisper to himself.) Jaken we must dispose of my halfwit of a brother so I can rule.  
  
Advisor #2: I me Lord we must and have got just the people.  
  
Chief Advisor: Who do you have in mind and when can I meet them?  
  
Advisor #2: They are already waiting in your audience room waiting to take the job.  
  
Chief Advisor: Then let us meet them. (Sesshomaru leads followed by the anxious Jaken.) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thief #2: Miroku I don't know about this. I think we have gone to far. What if the Emperor sees through are trick or the chief advisor kicks us out?  
  
Thief #1: Houchi you worry too much.  
  
Thief # 2: Someone has to do the worrying for us. I thought you posing as a monk to get us room and board at hotels when we travel were troubling but this takes the cake.  
  
Thief # 1: Dear Houchi do you really begrudge yourself the hospitality that we get when I pose as a monk.  
  
Thief # 2: Well...  
  
Thief #1: Well it's settled and here comes the Chief Advisor now. (Miroku stood and bowed deeply to Sesshomaru while Houchi looked nervously at the newcomer.)  
  
Chief Advisor: Jaken tells me that you have a way of disposing my imbecile of a brother. Do tell.  
  
Thief #2: We won't actually kill him or kidnap him if that's what you mean by disposing of him.  
  
Chief Advisor: Then what are you going to do?  
  
Thief #1: We are going to show the country what a fool the king is.  
  
Thief #2: He'll be the laughing stock of Japan and then no one will want him as Emperor anymore. (Piped up Houchi not wanting to get on the Chief Advisor's bad side.)  
  
Chief Advisor: How are you going to do that?  
  
Thief #1: Leave that up to us my Lord and I promise you that you won't be disappointed.  
  
Chief Advisor: We will see. So when will you begin?  
  
Thief #1: We will begin when you pay us are fee.  
  
Chief Advisor: (Narrowing his eyes) And how much is that?  
  
Thief #1: A reasonable fee I assure you.  
  
Chief Advisor: HOW MUCH?  
  
Thief #1: Seven thousand dollars for starters will do.  
  
Advisor #2: Seven thousand dollars! Have you gone insane man? Lord Sesshomaru you should not pay them... (But Jaken trailed off when he saw the look that Sesshomaru gave him before focusing his cool collective eyes on the thieves.)  
  
Chief Advisor: Three and a half thousand now and the rest later.  
  
Narrator: The first thief thought about it but he nodded his head in acceptance. This could be the job of the centaury and he could always try hiking up the price later.  
  
Chief Advisor: Then get quickly to work. Jaken will show you to your room and then to your work area. (Sesshomaru got up and walked away so that he didn't have to be disturbed by the thieves.)  
  
Narrator: The thieves looked expectantly at Jaken and Jaken scowled at the thieves.  
  
Advisor #2: This way then. (He got up and left the room not waiting to see if the others followed but they did. Down the hall, around a corner, down the steps, around another corner, past a suit of armor and finally to a door by a mural of a priestess. Who looked like Kikyou.)  
  
Thief #1: This will do for now. (Said Miroku looking into his and Houchi's room.)  
  
Advisor #2: Be glad that Sesshomaru decided you were worth the bother. But I swear if you double cross him he will find you and kill you. Well then not that we got that over I hope you have a nice stay.  
  
Thief #2: That was weird. I don't know Miroku maybe we shouldn't.  
  
Thief #1: Stop worrying, nothing bad will happen. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thief #1: Well you see you Majesty we are going to create the perfect set of clothes for you.  
  
Emperor: I'm not vain. I'm not some ruler who spends money on clothes.  
  
Narrator: No just on weapons and other stuff for war. (I mumbled and looked up innocently at him when the Emperor glared at me.) Can I help you Emperor?  
  
(Emperor rolls his eyes and then turns to look at the two strangers.)  
  
Emperor: Well what's so special about them?  
  
Thief #2: (Enthusiastically) We make special kinds of clothes that are indestructible after it's made. It won't rip or tear and it's fire proof.  
  
Emperor: I already have a fire rat kimono. (Said Inuyasha frowning.)  
  
Thief #1: But it is still being torn, is it not? We guarantee that you will never find clothes as unique as ours because they also carry another special quality.  
  
(Houchi looked at Miroku as if what he was just saying now was new to him. Miroku gave him a look that shut him up before Miroku turned to the Emperor and smiled.)  
  
Thief #1: The thread from the cloth is woven so finely and with so much care that only very intelligent people can see it. People who are either fools or unfit for their jobs will not be able to see it.  
  
Emperor: (Thinking.) I have been suspicious of my brother and that lackey of his that he thought as a good advisor for me. Maybe these clothes will prove my hunch. YU7KL (Then talking) We will see. I will you give you plenty of gold so you may begin and I will have my servants set of a workshop for you with the kingdoms best looms and thread.  
  
Thief #1: You have of course made the right choice. (Miroku bowed to Inuyasha and so did the nervous Houchi.)  
  
Narrator: On the thieves way out Miroku noticed the Chief of War who had been spying on them.  
  
Thief #1: May I not know the name of someone so fair as you? (He was about to kiss the back of her hand when Sango pulled it away.)  
  
Emperor: This is my Chief of War.  
  
Thief #1: Someone as fair as you could not possibly have a job such as that.  
  
Narrator: (Sigh) Then he got hit with her boomerang Hiraikotsu. Figures.  
  
Thief #1: Why'd you do that? (Said Miroku clutching his head.)  
  
Emperor: You must have irritated her in some way. Didn't you?  
  
Thief #1: Well, um...  
  
Chief of War: Pervert! Going to grope me are you! And we just met too! (Hits him again before walking away.)  
  
Thief #1: So does that mean if I try that next week you'll be more friendly since we'll no each other longer.  
  
(Chief of War said nothing just threw her boomerang at him and retrieved it back in her hands, successfully knocking Miroku out.)  
  
Narrator: When will that lecher ever learn? (Sigh. Then I left my head to see the others staring at either the angry Sango or the unconscious Miroku.) Well what are all you guys standing here for; back to work we have a story to finish. (I drag Miroku's unconscious body to his workroom followed by a nervous Houchi.) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: The two thieves watched as the material was brought into their workroom. Houchi looked nervously around but didn't voice his opinion till every one left.  
  
Thief #2: We don't even know how to string a thread through a needle otherwise make clothes and you have them convinced we can. How are we going to do this with thought getting caught?  
  
Thief #1: (Miroku looks with a appreciative eye at the colorful silk threads they brought them to make the clothes.) This must have come from the best silk worms in Asia.  
  
Thief #2: Miroku are you listening to me!  
  
Thief #1: Houchi you need to stop worrying, I have this all under control. (He threw a companionable arm around his friend's shoulders.)  
  
Thief #2: That's what I'm worried about. I can't stop thinking about the last time things went wrong. (Said Houchi frowning.)  
  
Thief #1: So we were feathered and tarred before being run out of town. We were able to learn a valuable lesson.  
  
Thief #2: Not to try hitting on the mayor's daughter especially when she's engaged.  
  
Thief #1: That too but what we learned is not to get caught.  
  
Narrator: Hopeless. Well how are you going to make the clothes if you can't sew?  
  
Thief #1: I'm glad you asked that question. (He gently guided me to a stool and began to explain how dumb people are sometimes when it comes to wanting to fit in a crowd instead of standing up for what they believe in.)  
  
Narrator: I guess your right, but still I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when it all goes down. Don't come crying to me when either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru break every bone in your body for not listening to them.  
  
(I hope of the stool and smile brightly.) Oh well good luck to you. (I pat Miroku and Houchi's shoulder before leaving.)  
  
Thief #2: I think the narrator what's us to fail. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Emperor: I don't know if I can trust them. Those two look really familiar.  
  
(Narrator moves to block the 'Wanted' signs for Miroku and Houchi and rip it off before Inuyasha notices. Inuyasha looks suspiciously at me but I began to whistle a tune, avoiding his eyes and stuffing the paper in my pocket.)  
  
Chief of War: I don't like that Miroku guy. He's all hands and he keeps asking me if I would bare his child. I'm surprised the Miroku dynasty lasted this long if his family if the males in his family are as perverted as him. (Sango said scowling, her hands crossed against her chest.)  
  
Advisor #1: Lechery aside we need to find out if these two young men are legate.  
  
Emperor: Good idea Muyouga. That's why I'm appointing you to go in see how the clothes are coming along.  
  
Advisor #1: No, no I couldn't. (Muyouga waves his four arms in protest.)  
  
Emperor: Yes, yes you could or I will flatten you or better yet give every one in my fair kingdom, even animals, 'OFF' bug spray so if you'll be repelled by them and won't bothering biting them.  
  
Advisor #1: What have I done for such a harsh punishment. Why not send your brother and his little lackey to check on progress that way if they don't see it then you can get rid of them as quickly as possible.  
  
Emperor: That's a good idea Muyouga. Narrator, go and tell the Chief Advisor and the other advisor to do my bidding in look to see how the clothes are turning out.  
  
Narrator: (Mumbling to herself why she walks to do Inuyasha's bidding.) I am not some errand girl... Doesn't he know his brother can easily lie about seeing the clothes... Dumb hanyou serves him right. Send me to intensive care in Inuyocchio will he; I'll be the last one to laugh soon enough.  
  
(I look up from my brooding long enough to tell Sesshomaru and Jaken their orders before I follow them to the workshop.)  
  
Narrator: As soon as we got there Miroku quickly jumped up from his seat were he was drinking sake and bowed quickly to Sesshomaru. Houchi, who had already been under the influence of the sake, waved happily to Sesshomaru.  
  
Chief Advisor: (Eyebrow raised.) Explain yourself?  
  
Thief #2: Hey there, loosen up a bit. (Hiccup)  
  
(Chief Advisor only gave a glance of disapproval at Houchi before turning his gold, calculative eyes on Miroku. Which prompted the thief to speak.)  
  
Thief #1: So the Emperor has sent you to check on me has he?  
  
Chief Advisor: He has.  
  
Thief #1: So what do you think, is this not the best cloth you have ever seen. (Miroku waved proudly at the loom like there was something on it.)  
  
Chief Advisor: I don't see anything on it.  
  
Thief #1: Ah, ah, ah, don't want the Emperor to now that. It will give a reason for kicking you out seeing that you only became the Chief Advisor because it was your father's dying wish.  
  
Chief Advisor: How do you know that?  
  
Thief #1: Hear things here and there. Well actually the narrator tells me things for a small fee.  
  
(Sesshomaru turns to look at me and I look up at him with a raised eyebrow, my money in my hand.)  
  
Narrator: Don't look at me like that. All of you barely know I'm here so why not make money off the information I gather. (I shrug my shoulders.)  
  
(Sesshomaru turned away from me and then looked at the loom.)  
  
Chief Advisor: This is the most cunning clothes I have ever seen. Though it does look like it has much more work to be done. Doesn't it Jaken?  
  
Advisor #2: I don't see any... (Glare from Sesshomaru.) Why yes I see it. Must spectacular. I wish I had clothes like that.  
  
Thief #1: We can make that happen but of course for a small fee.  
  
Chief Advisor: Don't try to swindle my retainer. I recommended you to my brother so you better pretend you making something or I swear you'll be as good as dead.  
  
Come on Jaken it's time to leave.  
  
Advisor #2: Aye me lord. Wait for me. (Jaken rushes to keep up with Sesshomaru's long confident steps.  
  
Narrator: So far so good but will your luck last that long.  
  
Thief #1: Lady luck is usually on my side. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Emperor: I should have sent somebody else to check up on the clothes. I'm not sure if I can believe what Sesshomaru and Jaken said.  
  
Narrator: Well, who are you going to send this time since you don't want to see for your self?  
  
Emperor: I will send Muyouga of course. He wouldn't dare lie to me because if he did I will tear off each of his arms and then feed him bug poisoning.  
  
Advisor #1: Thanks for having the confidence in me. (He sweat drops before he hopes off Inuyasha's shoulder to investigate the two thieves.)  
  
Narrator: As soon as the flea demon got to the workshop door he head the soft clicking of the loom. When he opened the door, well with some assistance from me, he went inside to look at the clothes.  
  
Advisor #1: (In his head) Where are the clothes? I don't see them, so does that mean I'm unfit for my job, stupid or is there no clothes at all? Well there was a few times when I gave Inuyasha bad advice but will Inuyasha get rid of his faithful advisor if I say I saw no clothes?  
  
(Makes wry face.) Probably would.  
  
Thief #1: What a delight it is to see you again, Muyouga. Come to check on are progress have you? So do you think of these clothes. Aren't they the best you have ever seen?  
  
Narrator: Muyouga tried really hard to see the cloth that was supposedly on the loom but to no avail.  
  
Advisor #1: Um, it's lovely. And it's in Emperor Inuyasha's favorite colors too. How did you now that his favorite color was red?  
  
(Miroku points at me and I give him a withering look.)  
  
Narrator: Don't bring me into this.  
  
Advisor #1: Well I better tell the Emperor how successful you are. He's very impatient, you now. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: The parade started and the people were lined to either side of the street and hung from their windows to take a look at the Emperor's cloths the Emperor's new clothes.  
  
(I was in the front and I cried out to all trying my hardest not to laugh)  
  
Hear ye, hear ye for the Emperor is generous enough to show us his new clothes and as soon as this is done he will go out to war to try them out. (Giggle escapes before I calm myself down.) So look in wonder at his royal highness.  
  
(I turn to look at the Emperor before doubling over laughing not able to help myself. I quickly run to the crowd and make my way through the depths before placing my back against the wall and laughing my heart out. I crumble to the floor still laughing in the spectators look cautiously at me, moving a safe distance from me.)  
  
I'm not crazy and you'll see soon enough. (Tears falling down my cheeks from laughing.)  
  
Emperor: Maybe this isn't a good idea (Said Inuyasha hesitating. He was still in his tent waiting to hear his announcement. He definitely not waiting to hear I announced him.)  
  
Chief Advisor: Ignore the Narrator. She has only been a bit weird.  
  
Narrator: (Narrator somewhere in the crowd.) I resent that.  
  
(Sesshomaru ignores the Narrator to continue.)  
  
Chief Advisor: Are you afraid brother? Because if you are you don't have to go on. I can go out to the crowd right now and tell them that the Emperor can't do it because he can't see his new clothes.  
  
Narrator: Man he's good. Nothing like hitting someone in the ego to make him or her change their mind. (I mumbled to myself recovering from the shock of laughing.)  
  
Emperor: I'm not afraid. (He crossed his arms across his chest and would have tucked his hands in his sleeves except he didn't know where his sleeves were.)  
  
Chief Advisor: Then good. (Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha out of the tent and Inuyasha stumbled out. He looked around making sure no one saw that before he puffed out his chest and walked out onto the streets with confidence in every step.)  
  
Narrator: Is he on yet? He is, let me see, let me see. (I started jumping up and down so I could see. I'm sorry to say that I'm only five foot one so I can't see much. Well anyway I could barely see anything so I began to flash a pass that had suddenly appeared around my neck like that see 'V.I.P.' and on the bottom it read 'Narrator.)  
  
Excuse me coming through here. No you watch it Lady. Don't make me come... Whatever. Oh I'm sorry if that was your foot. (And things like that till I was in the front again now beside Kagome, Shippo and Rin.)  
  
Hey you came to see the show. (And the others nodded.)  
  
Well the Emperor came down the street like a proud peacock in his plumage. The only problem was that he had no clothes. Yep, no clothes but the boxers that he decided at the last minute to put on. Good thing for him or he would really be baring it all to his country.  
  
He walked down the street not bothering to look very long at his people in case he would loose his nerve. The others whispered to themselves but not wanting to think they were dumb they began to shout and clap as if it was the most magnificent clothes they had ever seen and not a pair of black boxer shorts with silver bones.  
  
Little Boy: Is there a reason why the Emperor has any clothes on? (He looked curiously at Kagome who was blushing slightly at the moment.)  
  
Spectator #2: Shippo don't you see the clothes?  
  
Little Boy: No I don't see them Rin and you don't either. He has no clothes on, does he Kagome? (Accused the little kitsune.)  
  
Spectator #1: Do not say anything Shippo even though to tell you the truth I do not see the clothes either.  
  
Spectator #2: Rin is very confused. Why would the Emperor want to parade in his boxers? Is this why the Narrator didn't want Lord Sesshomaru to be the Emperor?  
  
Little Boy: You're the smartest person I know. I might believe that he might have the clothes on if it was only me that couldn't see them or if Rin didn't see them that one thing but if you, Kagome, can't see them then they aren't there.  
  
Narrator: Shippo jumped out of the crowd and stood to face the Emperor  
  
Little Boy: Pardon me sir but you don't have any clothes on.  
  
Emperor: Get out of my way you little fur ball, of course I have clothes on. But these clothes proved one thing to me; you're the village idiot.  
  
Little Boy: I'm just trying to help you out. I'm not the one parading in my boxers and besides if Kagome can't see your clothes then they aren't there.  
  
Emperor: Who is this Kagome cause obviously she is just as dumb as you if not dumber.  
  
Narrator: Kagome blushed furiously and angry at the way the Emperor treated Shippo and herself she marched out of the crowd and slapped him on the cheek.  
  
Emperor: Ow, what was that for wench!  
  
Spectator #1: I am not a wench. I am Kagome Higurashi and I am acting priestess here till the high priestess Kikyou returns from her trip. (She then turns to the crowd and looks at them before saying to them.)  
  
You known me for a while village and am I really dumb as a brick. I think not so that could only mean one thing.  
  
Narrator: The people thought hard about this and knew that she was right. Kagome was anything but dumb. She's late sometimes, even clumsy occasionally but not dumb.  
  
Someone in the crowd: So that means that the Emperor really doesn't have any clothes on and laughter sprung of from one section and spread like wildfire to the other till they were all laughing.  
  
Just then the Chief Advisor walked up importantly and threw a bathrobe at Inuyasha's face before turning to the people at large. Which silence the masses as they listen to what Sesshomaru was about to say.  
  
Chief Advisor: Do you really want this dimwit as your Emperor? To rule and protect this city. He couldn't even see through the deceptions of the thieves who pretended to make his clothes.  
  
If he is that naïve then we should dethrone him immediately and make me the new Emperor.  
  
Narrator: Cheers went up at that proposal followed but was stopped when they heard a dim call.  
  
Thief #1: Traitor. (Miroku came running down the hill and into the streets.) This Chief Advisor that you people are willing to make Emperor is a traitor.  
  
(Sesshomaru looked at him emotionlessly though he had already signaled the guards to take Miroku away.)  
  
Sesshomaru was the one who hired me to betray your Emperor. What Chief Advisor would so easily do that? Are you sure he won't do that to this country when it comes time to war. (Said Miroku as he was being dragged away.)  
  
Chief of War: Stop lets here what he has to say.  
  
Thief #1: My angelic Sango you have come to rescue me.  
  
Chief of War: Listen hear lecher! (She growled lowly at him.) If you so much as looked at me weirdly or try to touch me I will make sure that I break every bone in your body before they cart your sorry butt to jail.  
  
Thief #1: You only hurt the ones you love.  
  
Chief of War: Your hopeless Miroku. Take him away boys.  
  
Thief #2: Wait, wait, wait! Before you cart Miroku to jail listen to what he has to say.  
  
Thief #1: Yes listen to what I have to say. (Miroku straightened himself up and glared at the guards who had grabbed him earlier.) Lord Sesshomaru himself hired me, which if you don't now is Inuyasha's brother and Chief Advisor. If he is so willing to do that for power then I wonder what else he is willing to do.  
  
(Sesshomaru glared at the thief but that was all he did. It wouldn't help his case if he slit the thief's throat in front of the crowd.)  
  
Chief of War: Is this true? (Sango eyebrow was raised questioningly.)  
  
(Sesshomaru didn't say anything.)  
  
Spectator #1: As you can see this is the real culprit right here. The only thing the Emperor is guilty of is trusting his own flesh and blood. Are you so willing to trust him too? (Kagome seemed to look at the whole cry and they murmured in agreement.)  
  
Emperor: Arrest the Chief Advisor and oh don't forget to arrest Jaken so he can keep his master company.  
  
Narrator: Sesshomaru and Jaken were taken away, with only Jaken protesting.  
  
Spectator #1: Now my Emperor since I have gotten you out of your predicament don't you think you owe me something.  
  
Emperor: Feh, I owe you nothing.  
  
Spectator #1: (She quickly threw a prayer necklace around his neck before saying the subduing word) Sit boy.  
  
(Inuyasha slams into the ground then gets up to glare at Kagome.)  
  
Emperor: Your not allowed to do that to your Emperor, wench!  
  
Spectator #1: Number one I am not a wench and number two if you don't apologize to me right now I'll sit you all the way to the new world!  
  
Narrator: (Sweat dropping) Well it seems this argument will go on forever so I'll just cut this short. Inuyasha, after a few more sittings, apologized and decided to make her one of his advisor. It seems she had a lot of wisdom even though she was just a wench. Which of course made him receive the rage from the miko. They all live happily ever after if that's even possible. So I guess that's the end of this story. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: The next story is going to be The Inu Prince. Oh Inuyasha you'll have to be a dog for most of the story. I mean you a dog demon but you'll really be a dog for this story. Am I making any sense? (I sweat drop and give a half confused smile.)  
  
Jaken: Wasn't the story called The Frog Prince, so shouldn't I be the main character?  
  
Narrator: We are trying to have a story here so we got to have a main character that Ayama would like.  
  
Jaken: I'm likable. (Jaken mumbles and fiddles with his staff.)  
  
Rin: O_0  
  
Everybody else including Sesshomaru: O_0  
  
Narrator: Who you kidding! Kagome since you are the princess in the story then you get to decide. (I turn to Kagome.)  
  
Kagome: Sorry but there is no way... him, I wish you would try to make me.  
  
Narrator: (Sticking tongue out at Jaken.) See you can't because she's your co-star and she hates your guts. So it will be Inuyasha who plays the prince.  
  
Inuyasha: I will not be turned into an animal just for a strange girl like her.  
  
Narrator: My threat still stands about making you wear pink panties with the ruffles in the back.  
  
Inuyasha: ^ _^; (Under his breath.) Remember what happen last time with all those threats. (Talking about the Inuyocchio incident when he sent us to Intensive Care.)  
  
Narrator: What did you say!  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing, nothing. (He gave the narrator his most innocent look. You know the look he gave Muyouga after the flea ran from them when they had retrieved the sword from Inuyasha's father.)  
  
Narrator: I'm watching you dog boy so don't try anything funny. (Turn to window in the book.) You enjoyed my little joke on Inuyasha didn't you Amaya? Well anyway see you next time. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amaya smiled. 'I really needed that,' thought Amaya to herself and wiped the tears from her face. She looked at her doll and brushes a strand of its yarn hair from its face. 'My brother, he made this for me,' she thought and smiled sadly.  
  
She could already see herself even younger then she was now, around five. She bounced excitedly on her feet waiting for her big brother to finish. "Soon enough little one," said the older brother who was now lost in shadow. He used a paintbrush to paint a smile on the doll's face.  
  
"Why bother, she already has dolls of her own and of better quality too," came the older of the two brothers from his place beside the door. "Be quite! His doll for me is special because he made it," said Amaya and frowned at her brother before turning her eyes anxiously to the one making her doll.  
  
"Are you done yet," said Amaya and laid her head on his arm so she could watch him put the finishing touches to it. She belonged to a noble family and was dressed accordingly in a purple kimono. Her black hair fanned across her back and her big blue eyes taking everything with curiosity.  
  
"I'm all done Amaya," said her brother and handed her the doll. Amaya took one looked at it and smiled at its smiling face before she turned around and hugged her big brother around his neck. "I will never go anywhere without it," breathed the little girl against him, not really able to put arm around his neck.  
  
That memory fades and Amaya who is seven now, stands there still holding her doll. "I will never go anywhere without you dolly," and clutched it to her heart before she began to cry. She didn't need to lift her head to see that it was raining again. She could hear the light pitter patter from the roof of the hut. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Next story is called 'The Inu Prince.' There is no way I'm doing a story with Jaken as the main character. I mean really, who would want to kiss him. So Inuyasha plays the prince who is change into a dog and now he has to convince Kagome to let him eat off her plate and sleep in her bed. Simple huh, I mean especially since he's not a frog. But man, you have no idea how bad a guest he can be. Well I hope you enjoy and remember to review. The stories will have to be one every month by the looks of it. Oh well. If you want me to tell you when future chapters are up then send me your email address with the request to inform you about any new chapters and a comment about this story in your review. 


	5. The Inu Prince

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own any of the original fairytales or Inuyasha so don't bother suing. Well I hope you enjoy and remember to review. ^_^ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inuyasha's Storybook Theatre  
  
Amaya was more than a little bored after waiting for an hour for the boy and his grandmother to show up. She quickly rummaged through her wicker basket and pulled out the magic book before flipping it open.  
  
I peered at her from the window created in the book and said cheerfully, "Nothing like a story to while away the time. So here we go."  
  
Story Five: The Inu Prince  
  
Cast  
  
Inu Prince: Inuyasha  
Princess: Kagome  
Princess's Pet: Shippo  
Princess's Friend: Sango  
Inu Prince's Friend: Miroku  
King: Kagome's grandfather  
Queen: Kagome's mother  
Inu Prince's retainer: Muyouga  
Unwanted Prince: Jaken  
Princess's Brother: Souta  
Narrator: Me  
  
Narrator: A long, long time ago or a very short while ago if you have a well that connects you to the feudal era there lived a Princess named Kagome who as usual went on her morning walk in the forest with her pet kitsune Shippo.  
  
She had decided to wonder further into the forest then she would usual and to her delight she discovered a hot spring.  
  
Princess: I haven't been in a hot spring in so long.  
  
Princess's Pet: You can take a hot bath when we get home.  
  
Princess: It's not the same. Besides it's not like something bad is going to happen and this is private property so know one would bother to stumble onto this place.  
  
Narrator: And with this decided she got undressed and slipped into the water with Shippo quickly following. But on the other side of the hot springs, a little bit away there was another situation developing.  
  
Inu Prince's Friend: So let me get this straight. You made Kikyou angry with you and she...  
  
Inu Prince: Turned me into this (Growled Inuyasha. There stood Inuyasha on his haunches as a pure white Samoyed with those same adorable triangular white dog ears nestled on top of his head.)  
  
Inu Prince's retainer: I told you Kikyou was trouble.  
  
Inu Prince: Shut up free loader (Moyouga was sitting on the edge of Inuyasha's nose.) Now Miroku do you have any... Hey don't you hear me talking to you. (Inuyasha tugged at Miroku's robe.)  
  
Inu Prince's Friend: Shh Inuyasha not now I'm gazing at this beautiful scenery.  
  
Inu Prince: (Snorting) Like you ever take time to notice any beautiful scenery. Let me see. (Inuyasha nosed his way past his lecherous friend who had made a hole through the shrubbery in front of them so he could see what Miroku really meant by beautiful scenery.)  
  
Inu Prince's Friend: Didn't I tell you the scenery was beautiful. (Miroku sighed in pleasure.)  
  
Inu Prince: Lecher (But Inuyasha had to grudgingly admit that the scenery was indeed beautiful.)  
  
Narrator: Beautiful scenery my foot. (I mumbled to myself but then brighten up.) Oh well what can you do. Well on the other side of the hot spring Kagome was luxuriating in the water while Shippo looked cautiously around.  
  
Princess: Why don't you come in Shippo?  
  
Princess's Pet: I feel like someone is watching us.  
  
Princess: You mean the narrator? (Kagome points at me who right now is by the bushes Miroku and Inuyasha are hiding behind. I wave back at them with slight embarrassment only for them to wave back.)  
  
Princess's Pet: No not the narrator someone else. Do you know who it might be Narrator?  
  
Narrator: Well I can take a stab at it (I laugh nervously then I am pulled into the bushes were Miroku covers my mouth and Inuyasha growls menacingly at me.)  
  
Princess's Pet: That's odd, where has the narrator gone off to?  
  
Narrator: Gvf omf me or I svear I'll...  
  
Prince: Can't you shut her up? (I glared at Inuyasha before I looked at Miroku daring him to do something.)  
  
Prince's Friend: I would never harm a fair a maiden like you. (Miroku said smiling while I roll my eyes.)  
  
Prince: Are you going to behave? (I look defiantly at him before grudgingly nodding my head.) Well then let her go then Miroku.  
  
Prince's Friend: No hard feelings right.  
  
Narrator: (After he uncovered my mouth I looked at him with calculating brown eyes before giving a small smile.) Of course not Miroku- san.  
  
(Then to myself.) He'll get his in the next chapter.  
  
Prince's Friend: What?  
  
Narrator: (Smiling sweetly.) Nothing. (Inuyasha looks suspiciously at the narrator but shrugs his shoulder since it wasn't him that she decided to seek revenge on this time.  
  
Now back to Kagome she was still soaking in the spring while Shippo was worried about where I went. (I take the time to glare at Miroku and Inuyasha.)  
  
Princess: Why does Grandpa give me these old relics? They are probably useless anyway. (Kagome takes the entirely whole Shikon No Tama that was tied by a leather string from around her neck and peered at it.  
  
Princess's Pet: Be careful Kagome I don't know what the old king would do if he finds that you lost it.  
  
Princess: I know, I know. He told me already how it is a precious heirloom that was past from generation to generation of Higurashi's. (Kagome rolls her eyes.)  
  
Prince's Friend: (Still behind the bushes.) May Kami strike us but is that the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Prince: It's whole. I can't believe it!  
  
Narrator: Inuyasha was about to launch himself to go and grab it but I held him off as best I could.  
  
Prince: Get off my subduing necklace!!!!  
  
Narrator: Bad doggy it's not nice to steal.  
  
Prince's Friend: Even a little bit?  
  
Narrator: (Rolling her eyes.) Are you kidding me?  
  
Well anyway while this was going on there was some trouble on Kagome's side of the hot spring.  
  
Unwanted Prince: Is it my turn to demand to save her shikon jewel in turn for a few favors?  
  
Princess: What the...!  
  
(Splash went the Shikon No Tama as it sunk down into the hot spring.)  
  
Narrator: No don't stop me! Let me at him. I told him he wasn't supposed to be in this story. We voted him out I swear... no stop holding me back... I swear he's going on a one-way trip to France where they consider his legs a delicacy.  
  
(Miroku had a hold of one of my arms while Inuyasha was tugging hard on the back of my shirt as I tried as hard as I could to launch myself at the Jaken who was sitting in the middle of the hot spring on a rock.  
  
Unwanted Prince: Oh now it's my turn to go get it but of course you'll have to...  
  
(A big rock hits him upside the head and he sinks down into the hot spring with the shikon no tama.)  
  
Miroku: NARRATOR!!!!!  
  
Narrator: I don't know what you're talking about. (I look at him innocently though both saw with their own eyes as I hurled that stone at him.) Besides he can't take the hint that he isn't wanted.  
  
Anyway forget that it's time for you to make your presence known Inuyasha.  
  
Prince: Why should I do that?  
  
Narrator: There's more rocks where that came from and besides you do want to stop being a dog don't you so she's your ticket.  
  
Prince: How can that wench...  
  
Narrator: Must you be so difficult maybe I shouldn't have hurled that rock at Jaken.  
  
Unwanted Prince: (The bottom of the spring.) GURLE, GURGLE, GURGLE @_@  
  
Narrator: Just ask her that you'll get her jewel from her if she let's you live with her, can allow you to eat from your plate and allow you to sleep in your bed and I guarantee you'll be back to yourself in no time but I don't know why because you more harmless this way.  
  
Prince: Grrrrrrrr!  
  
Narrator: Okay my bad ^_^; Nice Inuyasha, good Inuyasha.  
  
Prince: Just because I look like a dog doesn't mean you have to talk to me like I'm a dog. Besides why should I give the shikon jewel back?  
  
Narrator: Beware of pink panties.  
  
Prince: ^_^;  
  
Prince's Friend: What does pink panties have to do with this?  
  
Prince: Why couldn't it just be the lecher...  
  
Prince's Friend: Uhmm!  
  
Prince: I mean friend take my place. You know he wouldn't give it a second thought to sleep in the princess's bed and will love living in a castle instead of staying with me.  
  
Prince's Friend: Inuyasha does have a point.  
  
Narrator: Okay say if I was really considering this, which is really doubtful. Don't you think it will be a disadvantage to be in a girl's bed if you can't seize the opportunity because you happen to be a frog?  
  
Prince's Friend: Hey why can't I be a dog instead of an ugly old frog.  
  
Unwanted Prince: (Still at the bottom of the lake.) X_X  
  
Narrator: Okay since Jaken can't explain himself since I think he's dead let me enlighten you. Traditional it is a prince who is turned into a frog but since we are talking about Inuyasha and because he is already a dog demon it isn't too difficult to turn him into a dog.  
  
Besides the sooner we get this done the sooner we can go in the castle. I heard they had some pretty maids in there and the princess's friend is just as beautiful as the princess herself.  
  
Prince's Friend: Well you heard the narrator get a move on! (Miroku began to push Inuyasha towards the water.)  
  
Inuyasha: Okay, okay I'm going, I'm going.  
  
Narrator: Inuyasha quickly slipped into the warm water and began to swim towards Shippo and Kagome.  
  
Princess's Pet: Oh God what is that!  
  
Narrator: Kagome who had her eyes fastened to the place where she had last seen the shikon jewel glance up quickly on to watch with wonder as a white Samoyed dog swam towards them. It stopped at the rock and clambered onto it.  
  
Prince: I will get your dumb jewel if you promise me that you will let me...  
  
Prince's Friend: Don't forget your friend! (He said in a loud whisper)  
  
Prince: (Rolling golden eyes.) If you promise that you will let me and my friend stay with you. Also that you allow me and only me (He looked behind him to glare at Miroku to let him know that he was talking also to him.) sleep in your bed and eat from your plate.  
  
Princess: I don't... I don't know.  
  
Princess's Pet: I don't think you should do it.  
  
Prince: Who ask you fur ball!  
  
Princess: (Glaring at him before her brown eyes soften to consider his question.) It is important that I retrieve the Shikon No Tama and the hot spring is pretty deep so all right.  
  
Prince: You better keep your promise wench.  
  
Narrator: Before Princess Kagome could fix him with a glare or change her mind the already wet Inuyasha dove to the bottom of the hot spring to search for the shikon jewel. While he was down there Kagome quickly changed to the amusement of the lecherous monk who was still behind the bushes.  
  
When Inuyasha popped his head from the water he fastened his gold eyes on Kagome who was standing on the ground now fully clothed.  
  
Prince: Ym prmiz?  
  
Princess: What?  
  
Narrator: Inuyasha who had the shikon jewel clutched daintily in his mouth swam to the shore before placing it on the ground. Before Kagome could reach on the ground to grab it Inuyasha quickly covered it with his paw and gazed steadily at her before asking his question again.  
  
Prince: Don't forget your promise.  
  
Narrator: He then removed his paw and allowed Princess's Kagome to retrieve the jewel while Shippo looked on with suspicion.  
  
Princess: I uh... thank you I guess. (Kagome looked awkwardly at Inuyasha wondering to herself if her grandfather would let her keep a talking dog before he tried to exorcise any bad spirits in him like he tried to do to poor Shippo. Probably not.)  
  
Narrator: Shippo seeing his Mistress's dilemma quickly told her to go on ahead and he'll give him and his friend directions to the castle. Kagome nodded her head numbly before quickly returning home.  
  
Princess's Pet: Kagome was desperate and it really wasn't her fault that the frog youkai came out of nowhere so I'm afraid I'll have to do this.  
  
Narrator: Shippo pulled out a small statue from his pockets and quickly placed it atop Inuyasha's two front paws before slapping a charm on the statue.  
  
Princess's Pet: I hope you forgive me in time and if you don't I don't actually care. Well bye then.  
  
Narrator: Shippo quickly left the fuming Inuyasha who tried vainly to tug his two front paws free.  
  
Prince's Friend: That was clever of the fox demon.  
  
Prince: Stop admiring and help me out of this.  
  
Prince's Friend: Say please. (Miroku smiled slyly.)  
  
Prince: If you don't let me out of here you won't be able to stay in that nice castle with those pretty women.  
  
Narrator: He got you there.  
  
Prince's Friend: Since you put it that way... (Miroku lifted of the charm and Inuyasha was able to easily remove his paws from the statue.)  
  
Prince: Soon as I get to the castle I'm going to skin that fox demon alive.  
  
Prince's Friend: You shouldn't do that if it's your gracious hostess's pet.  
  
Prince: (Growling.) When she allows us to enter than you can say that. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: Same day but now it's dinner time. Don't worry you didn't really miss nothing much after her meeting with you now.  
  
Queen: How was your walk dear.  
  
Princess: Interesting. (Kagome looked at her ramen so that she wouldn't have to answer her mother further.)  
  
King: Have I told you how I was able to gather the hairs from a banshee?  
  
Queen: Father you know that you got them from a trader and I don't even think there are such things as banshees.  
  
King: Don't speak such nonsense. Of course there are banshees!  
  
Narrator: Kagome rolled her eyes and took a bite of her oden as she thought about when her fiancée would come. She turned in surprise to feel the small fox demon climb onto her lap and look up at her sleepily.  
  
Princess's Pet: Sorry for taking so long. I had to do a few things after I told the dog and his friend some directions. (Shippo said so innocently that Kagome didn't believe for a moment that he had lied to her.)  
  
Queen: Kagome since you really don't seem that hungry you and Shippo should go to bed.  
  
Narrator: Usually Kagome would protest but she was tired and nodded her head before picking Shippo up and going upstairs to her bedroom where she quickly combed her hair and retired to her bed. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: Next day Kagome was a little reluctant to go outside afraid that she might see Inuyasha and his friend.  
  
Princess's Friend: I thought you would be on your walk right now?  
  
Princess: I decided to stay inside today. So how is your brother doing?  
  
Princess's Friend: So, so. He's probably running around somewhere with your brother.  
  
Princess: Oh yeah that's right.  
  
Princess's Friend: What's really wrong.  
  
Princess: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.  
  
Princess's Friend: Try me.  
  
Princess: Well...  
  
Narrator: Then came a loud knock on the door. The princess deciding she if it might be the dog quickly ran downstairs and headed the maid off before stopping at the door and flinging it open.  
  
Princess: Oh, it's you.  
  
Unwanted Prince: My lady I have arrived as I promise now keep your promise. (Jaken looked half dead his big eyes slightly glazed over and a huge bump on his head from the rock I threw earlier.)  
  
Unwanted Prince: I was meant to play this part.  
  
Narrator: But no one wants to play it with you.  
  
Princess's Friend: Who is he? Do you want me to handle him for you?  
  
Narrator: Well you got to give him credit for not giving up.  
  
Princess: (Shrugging shoulders) Sure why not.  
  
Unwanted Prince: But wait!  
  
Princess's Friend: But wait nothing. Kiylala if he tries to run from us I want give you permission to kill him.  
  
Unwanted Prince: (Gulp.) ^_^;  
  
Narrator: Kagome sighed to herself relieved and disappointed that it wasn't Inuyasha and whoever his friend was. She was about to shut the door when she saw Inuyasha come walking up with a monk beside him.  
  
Princess: Your friend is a monk?  
  
Prince: He thinks he is a monk.  
  
Prince's Friend: Because I am a monk. (He then turned to smile at Kagome.) We are sorry that we are late. We had a bit of a problem.  
  
Prince: Yeah and his name was Shippo.  
  
Princess: Why would Shippo cause a problem?  
  
Prince: I don't know ask him, he's standing behind the Narrator.  
  
Narrator: Oh so that was you.  
  
(Princess's Pet looks from me to Kagome to Inuyasha and then back to Kagome totally ignoring Sango.)  
  
Princess's Pet: I was only worried about your safety I didn't mean any harm...  
  
Princess: That's okay Shippo I forgive...  
  
Prince: You can't just forgive him that quickly!  
  
Prince's Friend: Now Inuyasha we shouldn't get involved.  
  
Prince: I was already involved when he pinned my paws and...  
  
Princess's Brother: What's all the commotion sis.  
  
Princess: Souta this is Inuyasha and... and... I never did ask you your name.  
  
Prince's Friend: Miroku.  
  
Princess: And he is Miroku they will both be staying for a while.  
  
Princess's Friend: (Back from disposing Jaken she was outside with Inuyasha and Miroku at the door.) Who's going to stay here for a while?  
  
Prince's Friend: The narrator was right you are very beautiful. May everyday that I stay here be a day filled by your presence by my side.  
  
Princess's Friend: Is he for real?  
  
Princess: I don't' know. I guess.  
  
Prince: Well are you just going to stand there or invite us in?  
  
Princess: (Glaring at the white dog.) I was just getting to that! (Then straightening up and bowing.) Welcome honored guests. (Kagome moved so they could come inside and was ready to hurt Inuyasha when she heard him mumble 'Bout time.') ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: It wasn't long before it was dinnertime and Kagome looked in horror at the way Inuyasha ate their ramen. Kagome and Sango's eyes were widening in horror, Miroku rolled his eyes used to his friend's table manners but Souta eyes were widening in amazement.  
  
Um do you breath every once in a while before demolishing that stuff?  
  
(Inuyasha only paused to give her a disapproving look before woofing the rest down.)  
  
That's okay I wasn't hungry anyway.  
  
Princess's Brother: Wow you think he never ate in his life or something.  
  
Prince's Friend: Ramen happens to be his favorite food.  
  
Princess's Friend: But that's no excuse.  
  
Narrator: Inuyasha who ignored all this lapped up some sake, which I don't think is good for a dog do you? Then waited patiently for Kagome so that they could go up to bed.  
  
Prince's Friend: Maybe we should share the same bed too.  
  
Princess's Friend: Keep on talking like that and Inuyasha will have one less friend in the word.  
  
Prince's Friend: That's okay we could wait a day or two.  
  
(Bang went Sango's boomerang against Miroku head till he laid unconscious in his sweet and sour soup.)  
  
Narrator: As soon as they went up to bed Kagome began to comb her hair with Shippo sitting by watching with fascination.  
  
Princess: Um Inuyasha you'll have to leave the room while I get changed.  
  
Prince: What about the fur ball?  
  
Princess: He's just a kid and I trust him not to try and peek.  
  
Prince: Like I want to. I'm not Miroku okay.  
  
Princess: I don't care just go out there and I'll call you in later.  
  
Narrator: Inuyasha grudgingly left and Shippo smirked before turning his head from Kagome so she could change into her nightgown. When she was done she opened the door for Inuyasha before going into bed with Shippo curled at her side.  
  
Inuyasha looked disapprovingly at Shippo before leaping onto the bed and sprawling himself against the foot of it.  
  
Princess: (Thinking.) Maybe this will work out.  
  
(Then the snoring began from Inuyasha. and Kagome groaned to herself in annoyance.)  
  
He is doing this on purpose. I know he is... (And despite the noise eventually she fell to sleep.  
  
Princess's Friend: Man what happen to you? You look like you didn't' t get any sleep last night.  
  
Princess: I only got a little bit because someone has a thing with snoring. (She looked pointedly at Inuyasha.)  
  
Prince: (Point blankly) I do not snore.  
  
Prince's Friend: Yes you do listen to this. (He pulled out a tape recorder and hit play so that loud snoring filled the entrance hall.) I'm afraid it's you friend.  
  
(Kagome nodded quickly in agreement and Inuyasha looked at both of them in annoyance before he went to the door and waited patiently for someone to open it.)  
  
Prince: You know you should really install a doggy door.  
  
Princess: Your not staying that long so we don't need it. So where are you going?  
  
Prince: Wench it's none of your business!  
  
Princess: Fine then.  
  
Prince: Fine. (Inuyasha waits till Kagome's opens the door so that he could go out.)  
  
Princess's Friend: (After Inuyasha leaves.) Why aren't you leaving with Inuyasha?  
  
Prince's Friend: Why dear Sango are starting to care for me? (He suddenly grabbed her hands and held them in his.)  
  
Princess's Friend: Yeah right creep. It's just that since your Inuyasha's friend I thought you would... you know leave... for good.  
  
Prince's Friend: I would never dream of leaving your side Sango now that I found you. Besides if Inuyasha doesn't get his alone time than he isn't very good company.  
  
Princess: Then let him take all the time in the world.  
  
Prince's Friend: He's not such a bad person once you get used to him. You might grow to like him after a while.  
  
Princess: I can't wait for all eternity for that to happen.  
  
Prince's Friend: Don't you know that opposites attract. Look at dear Sango and me we are getting along fine. Aren't we? (Miroku turned to look at Sango who gave a death glare at him.)  
  
What did I say something wrong?  
  
Princess's Friend: Yes. Everything. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AFTER THREE WEEKS WITH THE SAME ROUTINE  
  
Narrator: The beginning of the third week Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome comb her hair before getting ready for bed.  
  
Prince: I haven't been the best of guest have I?  
  
Princess: (She set her comb down and looked at him from her mirror.) No not really but I know you don't really mean to be like that and I kind of grown used to having you around. You're a nice person when you want to be.  
  
Prince: (His head bowed.) I'm sorry for causing you any problems and also I thank you for your courtesy. I think when you wake up tomorrow you will be rewarded with a surprise.  
  
(Kagome didn't know what to say as she stared into those golden eyes reflected in her mirror. Inuyasha's ears droop slightly when he didn't get a response but all he did was curl up in his place in the bed, well away from Shippo before falling asleep.)  
  
Princess: What are you planning Inuyasha? (Kagome said this as she gently slipped into bed and went to sleep.)  
  
Narrator: When Kagome woke up it was to a scowling you handsome face with long silver hair and adorable dog-ears.  
  
Prince: It took you long enough to wake up.  
  
Princess: But you're... your human. Well sort of.  
  
Prince: (Making a wry face.) Surprise. The priestess who put me under this spell said I would be removed from this curse if a princess would let me eat from her plate, sleep in her bed and stay with her for three weeks.  
  
Princess: Why three weeks?  
  
Prince: Did you really like me in those first three days?  
  
Princess: Well...  
  
Prince: Well that's why and besides if the spoke that soon I wouldn't have found out how important you are to me even if you are a wench.  
  
Princess: (Ignoring last bit of his sentence.) Inuyasha?  
  
Prince: What I'm saying is will you marry me?  
  
Princess's Pet: Will you promise not to beat me up?  
  
Prince: I can't stop you from being an idiot so I can't stop myself from hitting every time you do stupid things.  
  
Princess: No he wouldn't (Kagome glared at him before her gaze softens.) and yes I will marry you.  
  
(Prince sighs in relief.)  
  
But I'll only marry you on one other condition.  
  
Prince: (suspiciously) What is it?  
  
Princess: (Smiling sheepishly) You let me touch your ears.  
  
(Looked puzzled for a moment then nodded his head in consent.)  
  
Narrator: And they eventually lived happily ever after. Well I think that's what happened. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator: The next chapter will be Jack and the Bean Stalk. Miroku-san you be Jack and Inuyasha will be the giant. Sango are you a good singer?  
  
Sango: You can say, why?  
  
Narrator: Well you'll be the golden singing harp.  
  
Miroku: A woman after my heart. An expensive and beautiful woman isn't a bad thing at all.  
  
Sango: Get over yourself.  
  
Inuyasha: Why does it seem like I'm in every one of these fairytales?  
  
Narrator: You weren't in Sleeping Beauty. Wait... no you were I remember now you were a red fairy. Well maybe you're in all the tales because you're the one who made Amaya do this.  
  
Inuyasha: I didn't make that crazy child throw us into a book full of fairytales.  
  
Narrator: (Shrugging) You could have fooled me.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't start with me!  
  
Narrator: It's already started!  
  
Sesshomaru: Has anyone seen Jaken?  
  
(Jaken in the middle of nowhere tied to a tree with a pack of hungry wolves looking at him.)  
  
Uh well he's bound to turn up he knows what's good for him.  
  
Jaken: LORD SESSHOMARU HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Did anybody here that?  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Narrator: Oh then that was my imagination. Okay then until next time. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amaya couldn't help but be lolled to sleep by the soft pattering of the rain on the hut's roof so when the boy finally came with his grandmother it was to see the little demon sleeping curled up on the old, worn out futon with her dolly clutched tightly to her chest.  
  
"She is who you said she is," said the grandmother her voice like the rustling of leaves. "We can't her leave, can we grandmother whether she is a demon or a water goddess like we believe," said the boy frowning. "The problem is how can we convince her," said the grandmother. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Next story is called, 'Jack and the Bean Stalk.' Join Miroku as he outwits Inuyasha the giant and tries to land a date with the singing harp. Will this lecherous monk survive the experience or will he... If you want to find out then you better start reviewing. ^_^ 


End file.
